A Man of Many's
by ZepiguezStones
Summary: Tony Stark was a man of many's. He had many mansions, many lovers and many enemies. But he didn't have many friends. Except for one in particular. This is the story of Tony Stark's long ago MIT friend and how she's managed to weave her way into his life once more. Takes place during the first Iron Man movie and involves OCs. Contains swearing, violence, sexual themes, drug refs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel in any way or form, including characters, comics, scripts, movies, etc. This is a work of fiction and I own only my OC/OCs and certain plot points.**

Tony Stark was a man of many's. He had many mansions, many lovers and many enemies. But he didn't have many friends.

Not that he was pining. He only needed a few friends, and he honestly couldn't blame people for steering clear of him. Still, for a social butterfly such as himself, he had few companions. Pepper, Rhodey, JARVIS and his bots. That was it.

Save for one friend in particular. Actually, 'friend' probably wasn't the correct term; he didn't know what they were.

They'd met in college, MIT. They hit it off straight away, and when she had made it clear he wasn't getting in her pants, Tony began to notice just how smart she really was. After all, they were studying the same course. He was 17 and she was 18; both way too young for MIT but killing it regardless. She had her dark past and he was building up his. They agreed, on the night of graduation, that if either of them needed anything, to call. They'd used that promise a few times since then.

The death of Tony's parents. Her impoverished post-college months (they had tried to live together but it never worked out; in the end Tony gave her a small fortune and she began renting out a one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn). His new responsibility for SI. Her job knockbacks…But most of the time, there wasn't a reason.

Despite the argument Tony would put up, they could both be very lonely people. So, some nights, one would call the other, and regardless of time, or whether Tony was in an SI meeting or she was about to go in for her umpteenth job interview, they were there.

Tony had decided from an early age that he needed someone to confide in, just so he didn't go completely crazy. Rhodey worried too much, and Tony couldn't handle that. He needed someone to listen and not fret.

So, that left Lila Clancy. Lila wasn't a worrier, but she was a listener, and Tony needed that.

At first, Tony didn't think she should've been a Lila. With a name like that you picture a young, gentle girl in a sundress with baby pink lips. He'd often teased her about belonging in Pride and Prejudice with a name like _Lila Clancy_. But she wasn't what you'd picture her to be. Lila was tough and cunning and if she ever wore lipstick it wouldn't be baby pink, and would instead be made from the blood of her enemies. At least that's what young, easily intimidated Tony Stark had thought. She could swear and shout and speak whatever gibberish was going through her head. In contrast, though, she could also be soft, and she could listen. She was good at that. She was a humanitarian through and through and knew when to shut up (not that it always stopped her). Lila was made of polar opposites, all mixed together to create someone that contradicts themselves with every word. She reminded Tony of himself, he supposed. He was still trying to figure out if it was a good thing.

But they hadn't heard from each other in a long time, and usually that was a good sign.

Then, Afghanistan happened.

* * *

Lila heard it in the Brooklyn papers. _Billionaire Tony Stark missing in Mid-East._ It then went on to say how Tony had gone there to promote his new Jericho missile. Shortly after, on the way back to the airport, a bomb has been planted in their path, leaving bodies and rubble strewn across the road. They hadn't found his body. The media believed that Stark either went missing or was taken hostage.

The only good news in that was that he wasn't confirmed dead.

The first thing Lila did was rifle through her pockets for a crinkled piece of paper. It had all of her emergency contacts on it written in Tony's long ago hand writing. _If you can't reach me, call Pepper Potts-my PA._ Following it was a number.

Leaning against the wall of a payphone, watching the rain run down the glass, Lila waited for an answer.

"Hello, Pepper Potts speaking." A grief-worn voice informed.

"Miss Potts, this is Lila. I'm an old friend of Tony's. I doubt he's told you about me."

A moment passed before she replied, "You're right, he hasn't." Her tone became tight, then. "Look, if you want answers, turn on the TV; that's as much as we know, too."

"I'm not looking for answers." _She most definitely was._ "I want to help find him. You see Miss Potts, I, too, happen to be a genius, and I can track him down." She said sternly through the receiver, hand clenched tightly across the plastic.

A soft silence passed before Pepper replied, almost humorously, "You're just as modest as him, too."

* * *

Lila had convinced Pepper to by her flight over to Malibu. It didn't take a lot, and Lila could tell the woman was desperate. She'd heard Tony mention her in passing a few times, but she didn't know what their relationship was. Most likely, it was just an employee mourning for her pain in the ass boss.

 _He isn't dead yet_ , Lila kept chanting to herself.

Reaching the entrance of the Malibu mansion, Lila approached the large front door, prepared to knock. However, it was open inches before her fist could reach it.

Quirking a brow, she slowly stepped inside. It was all very Stark.

"Miss Clancy, welcome." An overhead voice addressed, and Lila couldn't hold back her smile. "Sir has often mentioned you. I am JAR-"

Looking up at the ceiling, Lila replied, "JARVIS, yes, I know. I helped create your blueprints." She could remember those long weeks with Tony, both getting on each other's nerves. Of course, that was when they tried living together; that didn't end too well.

"I believe thanks are in order." JARVIS said.

"You're welcome, J." she said, already fond of the AI. Hiking her backpack up further, she blew out a breath. It was definitely a mansion, and was a step up from the place they'd lived before. She had to admit, with the huge glass windows and the view of the ocean, it was pretty beautiful.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, and asked, "Do you know where-?"

"Miss Clancy?"

As if on cue, a tall red-headed woman appeared in the centre of the room, wearing a smart dress suit, hands clasped in front of her. She wore light makeup, but her tiredness still showed, and nothing could mask the redness in her eyes. She looked just like Lila imagined.

"Miss Potts." She returned, approaching the woman with her hand outstretched, scarred fingers and all.

"Pepper." She corrected as she took Lila's hand. She still didn't seem so sure about this out-of-the-blue friend. Well, that was a lie. Pepper had heard of Lila before. She hadn't known who she was, but Tony would sometimes mutter things. She could remember a phone call a few months back.

" _Tony, you have to sign it." Pepper had been trying desperately to get her child-boss to sign a contract for an interview._

" _Yeah, later." Tony huffed from beneath a car's engine._

" _No, now." She countered sternly._

 _With a massive groan, Tony pushed himself out from under the car and gazed up at the woman, covered is grease and grime. A tedious staring contest began, then. Brown against blue, they bore into each other with equal stubbornness._

 _Hauling himself up from the floor, Tony brushed his hands off. "What's it for, anyway?"_

" _The same thing it was for last time you asked." Pepper replied sharply._

 _Tony passed her a warning though playful look before taking the piece of paper and skimming it over._

" _Atta boy." She smiled triumphantly._

 _Tony gave her a lazy roll of his eyes before clicking his tongue. "Fine-"_

 _A harsh jingle echoed from his trouser pocket. Patting himself down, Tony took out his mobile and answered the device._

 _Pepper glowered over at him. For months, she'd be trying to get him to sign. She wouldn't put it past Tony if he'd planned the interruption._

 _All the billionaire did was grin. "Yeah?" he said into his phone, eyes not leaving his PA's. A muffled reply was returned, and Tony's grin faltered. "Lil. What's happening, sugar?" his attention was narrowed in on his phone then, and he absently pushed the paper back into Pepper's hands._

 _Turning slightly, Tony listened. "Hey, calm down, alright. Calm down. Lil, come on." He turned away from his assistant and began wandering around the lab. "Do you want me to come? You're still in Brooklyn, right?" he asked, seemingly searching for his jacket. "Hey, alright! Alright, alright. I won't come. Jesus." He halted his search._

 _Pepper stared on confusedly. She'd heard hardly anything about this 'Lil'. Was she a prolonged one night stand?_

"Me _calm down? You're the one having a fucking panic attack at one in the morning!" he scoffed, gesturing wildly to the ceiling. "J, music." On command, the unseen AI cut off the background sound._

 _Pepper felt like a snoop, then._

" _Yeah, yeah, I know it's not your 'first rodeo'." Tony continued over to the lab's kitchen, clicking on the kettle. "Then why call me if you 'can handle it just fine'?"_

 _Another moment passed and Tony stilled his movements. With a tired sigh, he turned around and rested his hips against the kitchen counter, pocketing his hand. "Yeah. Yeah, I know." He said in a softer tone. "Shit, really?" he gave his brow a hasty massage, then._

 _Pepper took that as her cue to leave, and turned hastily up the stairs. She could still hear their voices as she reached the second floor._

"… _just breathe, honey. It's all good. Just breathe." Footsteps on the lab floor. "Yeah, I am a fucking guru, so do as I say." Tony chuckled, then. "Right now, I'm telling you to breathe. I'm_ also _going to tell you all about my new project, so buckle up."_

"Of course." Lila nodded, stepping back. "Call me Lila."

Pepper seemed to shake herself, and gave Lila a quick smile before asking seriously, "Do you really think you'll be able to find him?"

Lila looked up at her and shrugged. "That's why I'm here."

* * *

Pepper showed Lila around the house, then to the lab. She was hesitant to allow her inside, but after a brief inner battle, Pepper told herself that it was to get Tony back.

"Wow," Lila surveyed the lab. "It's really changed."

"Changed?" Pepper asked with a perked brow, looking over her shoulder.

Lila glanced her way. "Back when we were kids, Tony and I tried living together. He used to have a workshop, but nothing like this."

" _Tried_ living together?" Pepper prodded.

Lila chuckled. "You're his P.A, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." She wandered further into the lab, gadgets and tools still strewn around the place, cups of half-drunk coffee sitting on tables.

"Feel free to use the workshop, I doubt you can do much more damage than he does in here." Pepper said. "I'll show you your room." She began turning away.

"No, it's fine." Lila said, already striding toward the worn couch with a grin. He'd still kept it. It had been the first piece of furniture they'd bought. Well, Tony had bought it, Lila was broke.

"Sorry?" Pepper faced her.

"I don't need a room; the couch will do just fine." She dumped her back on the depleted cushions for exaggeration.

"You're sure?" Pepper asked, uncertain. "We have beds upstairs, rooms with a view. You could always-"

"Pepper." She interrupted. "It's fine. Thank you."

The red head surveyed Lila for a moment before nodding. "Alright, then. If you need me, I'll be upstairs. Feel free to use whatever you want. I'm thinking about takeout later, any requests?"

Lila felt pampered, and she restrained her grin. "Whatever you think."

Out of habit, Pepper found herself saying, "Will that be all?" She was just relieved she hadn't let her boss' name slip.

Lila gave her a single nod. "That'll be all, Miss Potts." Turning, she went over to the kitchen and clicked on the kettle.

Lila hadn't seen Pepper's wide-blown eyes, or how it took her a good five seconds to turn and leave.

Lila had made herself a cup of coffee that tasted far better than her usual, and was familiarizing herself with the workshop. It was big enough with enough tools, and the shiny cars added a nice view.

"Alright," she laid her coffee on a table. "If I know you, and I know I do because I'm practically your mother," Lila addressed the ceiling. "Then you can help me out a lot. You have Tony's know-how, right?"

The AI had been silent since their introduction, but now his smooth voice filled the room. "Mr. Stark's formulas, equations, blueprints and experiments are all stored in my database."

"Fantastic. What about mutterings?" she began clearing a steely table.

"Miss?" JARVIS said, unsure. Lila was proud to have been able to stump the AI upon first meeting.

"You know, your conversations. I know Tony would talk to you. Do you record them?"

JARVIS seemed hesitant. "On occasion, yes. Do you believe they will come in use?"

"Only for entertainment purposes." Lila smirked. She could only imagine what he would talk about. She knew he liked to babble while he worked.

"I don't believe Sir would appreciate-"

Lila cut him off. "Lighten up, JARVIS; I'm only fooling around." She explained, before adding, "Maybe."

JARVIS didn't humour her with a reply.

Alright, let's get to work, then." She clapped her hands together. "Play something for old time's sake."

The sweet melodies of _Moon River_ filtered through the crispy clear speakers, and Lila halted before letting out a thunderous laugh. "I _was_ hoping for Zeppelin."

"Apologies, Miss."

 **So, first fic on this website. Love some feedback and critique, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel in any way or form, including characters, comics, scripts, movies, etc. This is a work of fiction and I own only my OC/OCs and certain plot points.**

Lila was half an hour into brainstorming when something chirped and whirred by her side.

She had been working furiously, calling out ideas to the AI and waiting for his disappointing response. It wasn't his fault, but she wished he'd say 'that could work'. At least he wasn't lying to her.

Lila was well aware that time was of the essence at the moment. If Tony was missing, if he was taken hostage, then why weren't they asking for a ransom? It had plagued her since she got the news. It struck her, though. They didn't need the money, they needed Tony. This wasn't a trade off between him and money, it was a trade off between Tony and his skills. They needed him to build something. She knew he was going to Afghanistan to promote the Jericho missile, a mean piece of machinery. Maybe that was it.

But as Lila was neck deep in theories and her third mug of coffee, she jolted away from a cold metal against her thigh. Her chair crashed to the ground as she looked at Dum-E.

Her breath left her. She was rarely caught emotional, but she thought this warranted shock.

Dum-E had been a project Tony had had to do in MIT. Lila had helped him assemble the bot and work out some blueprints. After graduating, Tony decided he was fairly fond of him, and he became a close companion once Lila and Tony moved in together. The robot could be a little shit, but it wasn't advanced as JARVIS, and he did the job.

"Dummy." Lila said the insult with a certain fondness.

In his claw he held the coffee jug, with milk and sugar balanced atop his head.

Slowly, she took the items from him before kneeling in front of them robot. "Hey." She breathed.

Chirping and whirring and wheeling seemed to be his only response. Wheeling slightly closer, Dum-E seemed to examine her.

"You remember me?" she asked.

He let out a series of robotic clicks. Lila took that as a yes.

* * *

Five weeks passed and Lila was losing hair, literally.

Standing in Tony's shower, with the hot water running down her back and her head resting against the tiled wall, Lila watched strands of hair circle down the drain.

Clenching her eyes shut, Lila blew out a deep breath. She wasn't sleeping. Of course she wasn't sleeping, how could she? 'What do you think, J?' she'd asked every third day with new excitement, looking at a plan that _had_ to work. 'I've run tests and the device would not make it past assembly, Miss'. Again and again. Over and over. It was driving her mad.

She didn't allow herself to even wonder about where Tony was, what he was doing, and how he was feeling. She'd made the mistake once and it had blown into a panic attack. She'd had to be calmed down by a robot's claw and a mechanical British voice. Pathetic.

Since then, it was just work. Work until she found something.

Scrubbing at her scalp, the suds washed down the drain freely.

Splashing her face once more, she shut off the water and dried herself.

Walking into the workshop, she routinely clicked the button down on the kettle.

"Lila?"

Pepper's voice came from the intercom on the wall.

At first, they'd spent quite a bit of time together, but over the past few weeks Lila had grown more desperate. She remembered losing her cool at her one night.

" _Why don't you come up for dinner? You've been down here for days."_

" _Sorry Pep, no can do. Working hard." Lila said shortly, rifling through equations like a madman._

" _But Lila, you need to-"_

 _Lila ground her teeth before facing the assistant. "What I need to do, Pepper, is find Tony. That's why I'm here. Every day that passes lowers our chance of rescuing him, and I can't risk that. So no, I cannot come up for dinner." She knew her tone had been hard and biting, and that Pepper was probably right, but that didn't change anything. Regretfully, Lila leaned against the bench. "Sorry. I'm just…"_

" _Worried, I know."_

" _I was going to say stressed." She smirked. "It'll be fine, I'll sort it out." She turned back around. "See you tomorrow, Pep."_

It had been smoothed over in the same half hour, but Lila still shouldn't have snapped. But she wasn't about to whine and mope, because she had work to do.

"Yeah, Pep." Lila said into the intercom.

"Do you want to come up? There's someone who wants to see you."

Lila froze. Did they find him?

In haste, Lila tugged on a pair of jeans and a shirt. One which she noticed smelled off. She'd wash it later.

Bounding up the stairs, she swung herself around the rail. "Pepper!" she called out.

"Here!"

Like a lame game of Marco Polo, Lila found Pepper in the living room.

"Where is he? Did-did they find him? Where-?" Lila panted as she skidded to a halt. Pepper sat cross-legged on the couch, opposite a man in a uniform. Lila knew instantly it wasn't Tony. Then again, maybe his kidnappers had put him through military training and donned him in a suit, Lila joked disappointedly to herself.

A brief flash of pity crossed Pepper's eyes. "No, it's not…I didn't mean." She sighed. "This is Colonel James Rhodes. He's helping us look for Tony, and he's a good friend." She stood, and the man mirrored her.

A whole new wave of emotion hit Lila, and she stared at the man incredulously. "Rhodey?"

"Pepper said you were working on finding Tony." Rhodes grinned, facing her.

Lila raised her brows and gave the man a once over. When Tony and Lila were at MIT, Rhodey had been a good buddy of theirs. She hadn't seen him since graduation, though. "You look…" Lila tried to find the right word. "…clean."

Rhodey smiled. "Yeah, unlike you. Nice shirt, Ozzy."

Lila looked down at her shirt, the one that had smelled off. No wonder, it was Tony's. _Black Sabbath_ was written across the front in a strong font. Snorting, Lila walked forward to give the colonel a quick hug; she'd never been one to embrace.

"How you doin'?" Rhodes asked.

"I'll leave you to it." Pepper excused herself from the room.

Lila stepped back. "Fine. You?" she said shortly.

Rhodey shot her a gaze she hadn't seen for years, but was familiar with all the same.

"I'm fine." She reiterated.

"You sleeping? Eating? I know what you were like in MIT, Lil."

She wasn't about to be lectured about her wellbeing. "I prefer to say I'm 'working hard'."

"Of course you do." Rhodey smiled. "So, any luck? What are you working on?"

"Anything and everything that could find Tony." Lila steered them away to walk along the huge window wall. "And no, no luck." She sighed, scorning herself.

"Well, keep at it. You'll work something out eventually." He looked down at her.

Directing her gaze to the sea, Lila said, "Yeah, I hope so." Tony probably missed the ocean, the beach. She doubted he'd get a lot of it wherever he was.

"Just don't rule out the option that he might be…you know…" Rhodes said softly.

Lila halted. "The _option_? That isn't an option, Rhodes." That was her denial talking. "Look, I'll find him, alright? Just, give me a few more weeks. I'll find him."

Rhodey had a million and one things he could say to her, but settled on, "Okay."

 **Chapter 2 complete! Leave a like and I'm open to any comments you may have as long as it's constructive. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel in any way or form, including characters, comics, scripts, movies, etc. This is a work of fiction and I own only my OC/OCs and certain plot points.**

If you asked anybody if they'd had a rough life, they'd say yes no matter who they were. Most of the time it was true. But a lot of the time, those people didn't know what they had.

Lila didn't mope. She wished for better things and did her best to get them. But sometimes she held herself back. She knew she could be mean and cold and hard to work with. She knew she was hard to tolerate and didn't always hold her tongue. The worst part was that she did very little to fix it. Part of it was probably Tony's fault; going around with his ego and owning the world, and they _loved him_. Personally, Lila thought Tony was the most insufferable person she'd ever met, and she found herself hating him from time to time. But they were alike in a lot of ways, so of course they were the best of friends.

Therefore, she had to find him, no two ways about it. _Faster, faster, faster_ had become her mantra. But she could only work so hard on so many hours of sleep before she had to rest.

Lila had noted days ago, absently, that she hadn't dreamed since hearing about Tony. This probably wasn't a big deal, but Lila had always been a big dreamer.

So, when she had slumped down upon a lab table, her check pressing against the chilled metal, she was surprised to find herself in a dream.

" _JARVIS! I found it. This time, I swear I found it!" Lila was holding up a piece of grease-stained paper, waving it around in the air._

 _She was in the workshop, and tools were scattered everywhere, coffee and oil on the floor._

" _Shall I run it through, Miss?" JARVIS suggested._

" _Go, go, go!" she laid it on the table and watched as the AI transferred her messy scrawl into something he could fully comprehend. She was sure she had it this time._

" _Miss, congratulations. I believe you have succeeded."_

 _Tony was coming home._

Lila woke up with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Two months had passed and Lila was more frustrated than ever. She was smart enough, she had all the equipment, she had the smartass AI, but she _couldn't do it._ She had no idea what she was doing wrong.

Lila was gnawing on the inside of her cheek and probably had been for the past four hours judging by the taste. Glaring down at her little gadget and her hasty formulas, she sighed. Collecting them, she put them on a nearby table. Recently, she had been dreading this.

"Alright, JARVIS. Show me what we got." She stood back, arms crossed and awaiting the same negative answer.

A moment passed before, "Apologies, Miss. The formulas ha-"

She didn't let him finish.

"Argh!" Lila spun, kicking at the leg of a nearby table. "Fuck you!" she shouted out into the workshop, hurling a wrench at the wall. Two months she'd been churning over ideas nonstop. Testing out gadgets and frying her hands. It was up to her to work something out; God knows the military wasn't going to. She was the only one able to track Tony down and she was failing every time.

Every. Single. Time. Nothing. Sorry, Miss. Apologies. Failed. Failed. Failed.

Lila quickly punched the nearby wall and regretted it. Cursing, she flicked out her fingers to disperse the sharp ache.

After a minute long rampage, Lila leaned over a table, huffing out deep, angered breaths before saying, "Sorry, J." her voice was terse and dense with emotion. She just wanted to find him.

"I understand, Miss." JARVIS said overhead. "Might I suggest a rest from work? You haven't slept for more than a total of five hours in the past week. By health standards that is strongly unadvised."

She knew the AI was right; he always was. Tony did good building in his morals.

"I probably should." Lila moaned, rubbing at her aching brow. She really regretted punching the wall, now, with a trickle of blood running into her palm. "I'm getting a drink first."

She didn't like drinking, unlike Tony. She was more of a lemon, lime and bitters girl. But she felt like she needed it tonight. Then again, if you ever _need_ a drink something's probably not right.

"Miss, I don't recom-"

"Just enough to send me to La-La Land. That's all, J." she explained as she pulled out a bottle of aged whiskey.

* * *

"Have you been drinking?"

Lila raised her head from the couch cushions, the early morning light outlining her face. "Not what it looks like." She said simply. Bottles were strewn around the floor. "Just taste-testing."

Pepper's heels sounded like they had attitude. Making her way over to hover above Lila, Pepper had the face of a stern mother. "Lila."

"Don't worry, JARVIS kept me in line. Isn't that right, J?" Lila hauled herself up to a seating position.

"Affirmative, Miss."

"See?" Lila grinned up at the woman. "Nothing to worry about."

Pepper didn't seem convinced. "You're supposed to be looking for Tony."

That struck a chord. A pissed off one, too. "The fuck do you think I've been doing?" she scoffed.

Pepper arched a brow. She looked tired and frustrated, just how Lila felt. "You've been down here for two months and you've got nothing."

"You try tracking down a hostage in Afghanistan!" Lila couldn't believe what Pepper was saying. "What? You want me to _try harder_?" she offered sarcastically.

Pepper placed her anxiety-bitten nails upon her hips. "Forgive me if I don't think spending a night getting drunk is making any progress."

"I am not drunk." Lila said blankly. "Trust me; I was just testing the waters. Tony has some good stuff here, and I'm not usually a drinker." She stood to face the woman.

"Fine, but I wish you'd focus on the point at hand." Pepper reiterated.

"You think I'm not?" Lila arched a brow. "This isn't a holiday for me, Pepper. I'm not relaxing here."

Pepper screwed her thin lips together. "Then get to work." She spun on her stiletto heel for the door, head high.

Lila narrowed her eyes at the woman walking away from her. "You think you're the only one stressed the fuck out?" she exclaimed across the room, making her halt. "You think I'm not going out of my mind here? Because I am, Pep." The woman turned to look at Lila. "I should be able to do this. I studied this shit; I should know _what to do_. But I _don't_ and it's bugging the hell out of me. I went to _MIT,_ for Christ's sake! You want to know how many _ideas_ I've tried while being here? Two hundred and seventy-eight. That's just below five new ideas per day, and I am running out of ways to find him."

Pepper's eyes softened slightly, but her mouth still held its stubborn peak. "You said you'd find him."

"And I will, okay? I just haven't figured it out yet." Lila huffed. Grinding her teeth, she brought up a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Collecting herself, she looked up. "It's alright; I'll sort it out. I'll tell you when I'm onto something." She turned back around and began collecting bottles from the floor.

Placing them all back into the cabinet, Lila noticed the lack of heel-on-floor melody. "It's fine, Pep." She repeated, leaning against the counter to look at her.

Then, the woman said, "MIT, huh?"

* * *

They'd both pulled up a chair in the workshop, Lila surrounded by her gizmos and a new pen and pad. Pepper was asking her questions, and it was helping.

"So, you went there on a scholarship?" Pepper repeated.

"Yep. Sixteen. 1985." Lila replied, scratching out an incorrect answer.

Pepper's brows shot up. "Wow. Did you ever see Tony there? That was the year he began."

"Sure did. He was an obnoxious brat of seventeen years and I punched his teeth out the first week we met." Lila recounted, straightening to grasp a new pen. She glanced over to see the shock on Pepper's face. "Don't worry; he deserved it."

"Oh, I'm not worried." She laughed airily.

Smirking, Lila continued, "I didn't meet him until my second year. I was eighteen and he was a year younger. After he decided it was worthless trying to sleep with me,", that ignited a snort from the lovely lady opposite her. "…he began to realize I was actually smart. We got together on a couple of projects and became pretty close. I met Rhodey there, too, actually. The three musketeers." Lila said, the corner of her mouth high in a smirk.

"But what about before that? Before MIT?" Pepper asked.

Lila stilled in her work for a moment before continuing, "I lived in Brooklyn all my life; it's where I'm living now, too. I was a pretty sick kid growing up, which sucked. Tuberculosis, bronchitis, pneumonia; you name it I've had it. Something to do with my immunity." She sighed. "Of course, being sick all the time is costly on the old income. My mum was great, she was an activist and a joker. _Fierce_ as. Dad was more traditional. You know, the bread-winner. He worked at a factory, like a lot of people. He threaded the laces through shoes, actually." Lila could remember the sides of his fingers being red and calloused. "Anyway, he brought in his dollar and a lot of it would go to keeping me alive and kicking. I used to invent stuff when I was in bed out of spoons and forks and windup toys. I was a smart kid. Every Christmas I'd get a few books-chemistry, physics, art, language, astronomy. I loved them all.

"Anyway, when I was fourteen, dad ditched. Either he couldn't take being a middle-class citizen, mum's antics or my ailments. Or maybe it was all of it mixed together. Either way, he left for Toronto, I think it was. Now," Lila looked up at Pepper. "You don't make a lot of money being an activist. Enemies, however, are _plentiful_. So, mum had to get a job like a normal person. She hated it." Lila redirected her eyes to her work. "Worked for the papers writing articles; she was a great writer. She hardly brought enough in, but when I wasn't on my dying breath I'd go to the local mechanics and they'd give me side-jobs. I loved it, though. I loved machines and I loved getting paid. It was still pretty rough, really. But when I got the MIT scholarship, mum was so proud." Lila grinned at the memory. "I left when I was sixteen to live on campus. I'd write every week and mum would send one back." Lila never liked endings, she realized as she underlined a specific number. She preferred them short and sweet. Or in this case, blunt and bitter. "It was all fine till mum got sick. She probably caught it from me." Lila chuckled humourlessly. "Anyway, she got sick in June of my last year and died a week before I graduated."

Pepper visibly straightened out of shock. "Oh." She breathed. "I'm, uh…I'm sorr-"

"It's alright." Lila nodded, understanding. "Don't sweat it." Wanting to move onto another subject anyway, Lila said, "So, after graduation Tony and I got a place together in New York. It was pretty grand because, you know, Tony's a bit rich." Understatement. "We had Dum-E," said robot chirped from one of the corners. "We got a cat and called her Honey, he'd do the dishes every few days and things were great. Until I couldn't stand the prick anymore. All night he was in his lab playing Metallica, back when his walls weren't soundproof. Every other night he'd go partying and bring home some chick…" Lila sighed. "We were great together, though. We'd fuel each other's imaginations. The stuff we'd build…" Lila shook her head in disbelief. "…Amazing. Like JARVIS, for example." She grinned up at the ceiling.

" _You_ made JARVIS?" Pepper pointed a thing finger at her from across the table.

Lila made a so-so face. "I made the concept. And the blueprints. Tony did the physical stuff."

"So, you moved out?" Pepper urged.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I moved out two years after it started and went my own way. Still kept in touch, though. We have a sort of pact, a truce. That's pretty much it." That was _not_ pretty much it.

"How long was that?"

"Well, I was twenty-two when I moved out, so since then, eight years." She said.

Pepper nodded at the information. "What did you do after that?"

Lila shrugged roughly. "Rented a house," _A dump_ , _and she was squatting._ "Got a job." _Debatable._

"So, you've been there through it all, then? Tony's MIT years, his…parents?"

Lila blinked up at her. That had been rough for him, like it would be rough for anyone. She'd know. "Yep." Was all she said.

"Him inheriting Stark Industries. Everything." Pepper seemed to be in awe, for some odd reason. Perhaps she was wondering how Lila had put up with the man for so long. Or maybe she was wondering how Tony had put up with her. Or maybe it was both.

Lila laughed then. "Oh, he was _so mad._ He hated it. He thought it was a burden. You can imagine Tony at twenty-one. Sure, he'd already been a party boy but to be landed with a multi-billion dollar business in the 'best years of your life'? Like I said, he hated it." Lila recalled the pissed off Stark. "Probably why he dumps everything on you."

"What? Oh, no. Tony doesn't dump everyth-"

Lila cut her off with a knowing look. "Don't feel bad. You can shit talk him here; this is a safe place. Besides," she sketched out a rough image of a radar. "It can't be any worse than what I've told him."

Pepper only smiled at the woman. It was in that moment that she found it difficult to remember that Tony was halfway across the world undergoing God knows what treatment. It was selfish, of course, but they needed a moment of relief.

"JARVIS," Lila glared up at the knowing ceiling. "No recording this! Got it?"

"Your request is my command, Miss." Came the witty reply, causing both women to chuckle.

 **Third chapter! As usual, critique and comments are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel in any way or form, including characters, comics, scripts, movies, etc. This is a work of fiction and I own only my OC/OCs and certain plot points.**

Turns out the crap Lila had been doodling that night came in handy. A radar. That's what she needed. But not just a heat signature radar or any other sort; she needed something specific. She just didn't know what yet.

JARVIS was being helpful by suggesting things, but it never got them too far.

Lila still wasn't sleeping. It was unhealthy and didn't make anything easier, but she just couldn't. She'd close her eyes and something would wake her up. A dream, an unfamiliar noise, _another_ idea. Either way, these months were not made for sleeping. They were made for working.

She'd met up with Rhodey several more times to discuss theories on where Tony was and how to get him. He was still all over the news, too.

Three months, two weeks and two days in though, Lila got it.

After working for seventy-eight straight hours, half of them spent ripping her hair out and the other half spent in a catatonic state, Lila stilled. Halfway to flick on the kettle for the umpteenth time, her ears could something.

"…tists are saying that the study of certain DNA strands could be the answer to…" A lady on the television was reading out the script. Lila had found the background noise helped.

Lila froze, hand outstretched for the jug, when she breathed, "DNA."

That was it.

Lila didn't tell Rhodey nor Pepper of her idea in fear of her failing, but she did have prolonged discussions with JARVIS.

"So, the plan is to use the DNA. Place it in the tracking device and it will lead us right to him. It'll scour the globe till it finds Tony, right down to the last ten miles. Plausible, right?"

"Plausible, yes."

"But…?" Lila dreaded the AI's next words.

"It will be a very detailed system to be able to lead the DNA back to its owner. How do you expect the device to function properly when only given a strand of hair?"

Lila sobered, mulling over it. "Give it _more_ than that. Blood, sweat, hair, anything."

"Miss Clancy, forgive me, but Mr Stark has been away for nearly four months now. The probability of finding anything of that sort now is very slim."

She could see the AI's point.

* * *

Lila went to Tony's doctor. The guy had been the Starks' doctor from day dot, and he was as reputable as they came.

It took _quite_ a lot of persuading, but it turned out it was worthless.

Dr. Chandler looked down at some of Tony's forms, skimming across the words until his eyes stammered and settled. "Well, Miss," he began in a low voice. "It appears you're already put down as a trusted third party."

That had shocked Lila. Why would Tony put her name on something like that?

Either way, she was glad, because now she had the samples of his _everything_. Some she tried to convince herself weren't necessary, but she took them all anyway.

On her way out, right in between the 'thank you' and 'goodbye', Lila was able to ignore the doctor's advice on sleep and food. Lila was good at ignoring sensible advice like that.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Lila sung as she entered the lab, her arms around a small box.

"Your absence truly left me suffering, Miss." Cam JARVIS' sarcastic reply.

Lila dumped the box on the table, kicking off her shoes. "Knew it would." She cracked open the box and arranged all the sample tubes out on the table. "Alright, I've got them. Where'd I put the damn radar?" she swung around, hands on her hips.

"On top of the refrigerator, Miss." Cam the AI's helpful reply.

Lila frowned in confusion. She didn't remember doing that. Then again, she didn't remember doing many things. She collected the radar, a handheld device that resembled a StarkPad. She installed slots into which she'd insert various types of DNA. Turning it on to insure it was still functioning, she watched as a holographic map of the world sprung up before her in blue. She was able to zoom in closer, but she needed the radar to be able to do that on its own. Really, 'radar' probably wasn't the right word. It was more of a tracker.

"Alright, this should be a piece of cake." Lila cracked open the backing and connected some wires to the main board. As usual, she was jolted at least four times, but with such a low voltage it only buzzed her.

"Might I suggest not using Sir's DNA for the first round?" JARVIS advised. He had a point; perhaps Lila should use something closer to home.

Lila was quick to decide her next victim-herself.

Biting down on her lips, she collected the blood as it dripped from her arm.

"I think that is quite enough, Miss."

"Just making sure, J." Lila pressed a cloth to the cut. Standing she ejected the multiple slides from the radar. She'd made up four, one for each piece of DNA-wielding item.

Putting three drops of blood on one slide, she sealed it. Next, she used several strands of hair, then a swab of her mouth and finally a urine sample.

"That should do it." She sealed and inserted all four trays. Breathing in a deep breath, Lila handled the device. Squinting in the rich afternoon sun, she turned it on.

As usual, a holographic map sprung up, and the lights at the end of the sample trays blinked in recognition. That was a good sign.

What should have been a very serious 'activate' button was an overly large, bright red button holding the word 'GO!'. Lila had needed comic relief from time to time.

Jamming her hand on it, the floating map zoomed down onto the United States, then closer and closer until it peered into the borders of California. Finally, with her gut twisted in knots, Lila watched as it narrowed in on a small corner of Malibu, by the sea. Above the map, letters were printed:

MALIBU POINT, MALIBU, CALIFORNIA, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

34.0009° N, 118.8068° W

Lila stared down at the device in awe. She'd finally done it.

* * *

"Pepper!" Lila cried as she climbed the stairs, the tracker in one hand and the other saving her from landing face first on the final step. "Pepper!" she sprinted through the house, her barefoot slapping the tiles hard.

"Lila?" came her distant worried call.

"Potts!" Lila bolted toward the neatly dressed woman who was exiting her office.

"What's wrong? What-?"

She didn't have time to finish, because in the next breath the air was hit from her lungs and she was tumbling to the ground. Lila collapsed on top of her, grinning wider than she'd ever seen, some sort of radar-like device in her hand.

"I did it! I did it, Pep." She stood shakily, offering out her hand to Pepper.

As soon as the shock wore off, Pepper lost her breath again. She'd done it? Grasping her hand, they both stood in the middle of the room. "You what?"

"I finally did it. I can find him." Lila was trembling.

"You _what_?" Pepper's eyes bulged out of her head. After all this time…

Lila nodded like a mad woman, and after a moment she threw her arms around Pepper's shoulders. "I did it. I _told_ you I'd do it. I told you."

Pepper laughed, then, a grin crossing her lips as she embraced the shorter woman.

In another spurt of excitement, Lila let out a round of laughter and with all her strength, swung the woman around in a giddy, dangerously out-balanced circle.

She'd done it.

They'd called Rhodey as soon as possible, and he told them he'd arrive by that evening. Even Rhodey sounded excited.

Lila was giddy, still shaking, but there was work to be done. She needed to make sure it would narrow in on Tony. Of course, there was the possibility that it wouldn't be able to track Tony from so far away, but she was crossing her fingers so hard they could break.

"Alright, show time." Lila said as she pushed all of the DNA trays into the 'FMFS Tracker', as she had dubbed it. She'd replaced all the glass trays after using her own samples, and now wore medical gloves. She was not about to stuff this up. She couldn't imagine crashing from this high because of a slip up on her part.

Standing by the window, the moon illuminating the cusps of the waves, Lila activated the tracker. The lights began blinking and flashing and the map emerged once more.

Lila was becoming light headed; she'd probably been holding her breath for a little too long. But she watched on, the images becoming hard to see in her shaking hands.

SULAIMAN MOUNTAINS, KANDAHAR, AFGHANISTAN

30.5000° N, 70.1667° E

"Congratulations, Miss.", was all that registered in Lila's mind before she slowly kneeled on the ground, head pressed against the glass and her eyes glued to the map.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel in any way or form, including characters, comics, scripts, movies, etc. This is a work of fiction and I own only my OC/OCs and certain plot points.**

"You found him?"

Lila was gripping the miracle device in her hands as she entered the living room, butterflies in her stomach and heaviness on her eyes. She was tired, but somehow, more alert than ever.

Rhodey stood in the lounge room, Pepper by his side.

"Sulaiman Mountains, Kandahar." She recited, showing him the tracker.

Rhodey examined the map for a moment before nodding. "You did it, Lil." He looked up at her.

"I know." She sighed over a smile, taking a heavy seat on the couch. "Go me." She said weakly, closing her eyes as she rested her head on her hand.

"I think your work here is done. We'll take it from here." Rhodes said.

Lila blinked, straightening. "What? Hell no, I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to-"

"Like hell I don't. My tracker; I'm getting on that plane. When do you leave?" she demanded.

Rhodey either didn't feel like arguing or decided it was useless. "We'll leave in the morning. Quicker we find him the better." He was holding back on something, though. Lila could tell. She could probably guess what that something was. 'You have to be ready for a body', or some shit. But she was not having that. "We'll use your gadget to find him."

"It's _called_ the FMFS Tracker. Only one of its kind." She said proudly, once again relaxing and closing her eyes.

"FMFS?" Pepper questioned.

Cracking her eyes open, Lila smiled over at the two of them. "'Finding Mother-Fucking Stark'."

* * *

Lila had thought sleep would come easy that night. Oh, how she hoped. She managed to get sporadic naps but that was about it. Her gut was still buzzing and her mind was racing. She'd be seeing Tony within the next day. Whether he was _alive_ or not…

Lila huffed against the couch cushions. She'd come too far to start thinking like that now.

No matter what, she'd be seeing Tony again soon. That was all that mattered.

* * *

"You ready- _Christ_ , Lil. I thought I told you to get some sleep." Rhodey looked down at the woman, bags of grey and mauve beneath her eyes, her hair loose and knotty. The four AM light wasn't helping anything, either.

"I'll sleep on the flight." She said, unable to contain her yawn. Said flight was sitting 100 meters away, engines whirring. It was a military flight, equipped with a med bay and doctors and hopefully a reclining armchair.

"Don't worry; I gave her a good talking to." Pepper told the colonel, sending her narrowed gaze Lila's way.

"Didn't work." Lila mumbled. "Alright, let's go already."

Rhodey was pursing his lips, though. "You look like a damn zombie." He gave her a quick once over.

"You should see me without the makeup." Lila joked before turning to Pepper. "I'll bring him back, Pep."

"I know you will." Pepper smiled, eyes red from an emotional few days months _._ "See you when you get back."

"Yep." She gave the woman a quick hug before facing the colonel. "Shall we go, James?"

Rhodey glared down at her, his eyes stalking the weary woman as she led the way up the stairs. "You know I hate that." He sent a quick smile at Pepper. "See you later, Pep."

Pepper pinched his jacket, though. Concern was in her eyes. "Just, make sure she gets some sleep, alright? For everyone's sake. She can't keep running on five hours a week."

Rhodes nodded. "She'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back." Pepper stood away as she watched the two enter the aircraft.

Waiting for another ten minutes, she followed it through the sky with her eyes before turning back to Happy, waiting patiently in the car.

"Home, Miss?"

"Please."

* * *

Lila curled up in a window seat, watching the clouds pass by like she'd been doing for six and a half hours. Only ten hours to go. She hated flying.

Rhodey had been elsewhere for most of the trip, talking to the medical staff and the pilots and the gunmen (you can never be too careful). But now, he emerged from the back of the plane.

"How you doin'?" he asked, taking a seat opposite Lila with a sigh.

Lila simply shrugged, not having it in her to voice anything.

Rhodey arched a brow. She remembered Lila in MIT. She could talk almost as much as Tony, but she'd have bouts of silence, much like this one. Maybe she was just tired. Rhodes smiled at her, though. She'd worked herself to the bone, and she still couldn't sleep. Whether it was persistence or simple inability, she was in it for the long haul.

"You did good." He told her softly.

Lila turned to look at him, the mid-morning sun highlighting the left side of her face. Regarding the colonel for a moment, she could see nothing but sincerity. Slowly, she smiled. "Thanks." Turning back to the window, she said, "Took me long enough."

"Yeah, but without you we wouldn't be able to find him." Rhodes interlaced his fingers contently.

Lila let out a quiet scoff. "You have so much faith in me. A million things could go wrong between now and when we find him. The signal could cut, the wires could short out, or it could just _stop working_. Don't get your hopes up; I'm not." She was being a pessimist and she knew it. It was part sleeplessness and part common sense. She'd been mulling over it the entire flight.

Rhodey was a realist, but he didn't want a damper on his mood, even if he was usually the one doing the dampening. "Let's just take it as it comes."

Lila smirked. "Yeah, okay."

Rhodey crossed his legs. "We still have another ten hours; I suggest you get some rest."

"No can do." Lila examined a passing cloud.

Rhodes cocked a brow. "Why's that?"

She shrugged. "Not sure." She said honestly. It could be the flight, it could be plain habit. "Don't worry, I'll sleep afterwards." After _what,_ she wasn't completely sure of.

* * *

"He's changed course."

"What?" Rhodey jumped across the cockpit to look at the tracker. They were gathered around the pilots, twelve hours into the flight.

On the holographic map, the location suddenly whizzed across a patch of land before growing still once more. It was like a rocket had been shot over with Tony strapped to it. God, she hoped not. "What the fuck are you doing, Stark?" she muttered. New words were brought up on the map:

SULAIMAN DISTRICT, AFGHANISTAN

30.5717° N, 70.0021°E

"He's in the same area, just different coordinates. Here." She passed it to the co-pilot, who entered the new digits into their navigation system.

"Let's hope he stays in one place." The pilot grumbled as he changed course slightly.

Lila couldn't help but feel a pit of worry in her stomach. What was he doing? Flying around the desert? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

* * *

Rhodey observed the woman for a minute, seated by the window. Then, he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. He opted for optimism. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Laying a hand on her shoulder, he lent her a smile.

Lila could only muster a one-sided smirk.

The FMFS Tracker went berzerk in the last half hour of their trip. All flashing lights and beeping. They were close. Several hours ago, as they breached Afghanistan's borders, they transferred crafts at the Kandahar International Airport. Leaving the big military plane and picking up a small chopper so they could properly scope the area.

"Alright, we're almost there, keep an eye out." Rhodes called to the few people on board.

Lila was practically hanging out the side of the craft, eyes scouring the ground. It was dry. Hell, it was a desert. Heat waves could be seen on the horizon, and it was a sea of caramel coloured sand.

At the moment, it was bare, with nothing in sight. But Lila knew he was here, the Tracker _worked_.

After ten minutes of low to the ground searching, one of the crew cried, "We got him!"

Lila heart jumped in her chest, and so scampered to the other side. Clicking the Tracker off, her ears rang from the incessant beeping.

True to the words, a man was flailing his dirtied arms through the air, hollering at the top of his lungs to the plane. Even from this distance, Lila could see the battered and bruised skin, but she could also see the massive grin on his face. Falling to his knees, Tony threw up an arm, his fingers making a crooked peace sign.

The helicopter lowered itself carefully upon the dense sand, the blades picking up dirt.

Rhodey was the first to exit, followed by four armed men.

Lila went to step out of the helicopter, when she halted.

Rhodes was kneeling in front of Tony, hand on his shoulder. Tony was all grins, but he looked about ready to drop, and slightly delusional. Maybe seeing Lila after years of absence wouldn't help.

So, Lila retreated into the chopper, taking a seat. She watched as Rhodes helped Tony up, supporting half his weight. The billionaire wore was seemed to be a jacket over his head to keep the sun at bay, though his shoulders were raw. Dirt and blood and sweat coated his skin, and he had a whole collection of visible injuries.

"Alright, in you get, big guy." Rhodey helped Tony up into the chopper. The other men who had left the chopper went into the helicopter beside them.

"Not the first time someone's said that to me." Tony quipped, his humour obviously having survived the ordeal. His voice was raspy, though, like the sand below, and he was probably dehydrated.

Rhodey said nothing, only smiling.

Tony gripped the side of the chopper and heaved himself up.

"Help him in." Rhodey ordered, and Lila shot forward from her front row seat. She'd been observing.

Grasping the man by his arms, Tony grunted and collapsed into the seat beside Lila, groaning.

"Get him buckled." Rhodey said as he took a seat beside the pilot. Turning to the man, he said, "Good to go."

The blades resumed at high speed and the slowly left the ground.

Lila grunted, helping the man upright in his seat.

"'M good. 'S good." He mumbled, managing to buckle his own belt before his head rested heavily against the seat's back.

Lila's eyes hadn't left him since seeing him five minutes ago. He was scarred and wind-burned, his lips were chapped hard and bleeding from his previous grin. Vermillion red coloured his bare shoulder, and they were peeling skin. Squinting his eyes, he adjusted to the dimmer light of the helicopter's interior. Every other second he'd cringe at some wound or another, his sweaty singlet sticking to his skin. Despite all this, he was still smiling like a madman.

Letting out a contented, though wheezing sigh, Tony rolled his head to look at Lila.

At first, he was neutral, stuck in his giddy expression. Slowly, his brows creased, a trench digging into his skin.

"Not to sound crazy, Rhodes," he began, his voice like gravel. "But you look a lot like an old friend."

Lila saw the colonel's cheek hitch up in a laugh, and he spun around in his chair. "We _are_ old fr-" he jammed to a halt as he saw the subject of Tony's gaze. "Oh. He's all yours, Lila." He turned back to address the pilot.

Lila smirked down at the man.

" _That's_ her name." Tony said, suddenly remembering. "You know, for an old man, your memory's not half bad." He joked, his eyes never leaving the woman in front of him. He was definitely delusional.

It was time to put him out of his misery.

"Tony." She said simply. "It's me."

A moment of confusion passed, before disbelief widened Tony's eyes. It remained there for a moment before his frown returned, asking her to explain.

Lila cocked her head, a smirk on her lips. That alone seemed to convince Tony she was real, but she continued, "What's a boy like you doing in a place like this?"

Lila assumed that was one of the few moments of humour he'd experienced in the last few months, because a joker's grin lit up his face. His chapped lips split, a thin line of blood sliding down his chin. Against his dirtied face, his teeth stood gleaming as a wheezy, genuine laugh made its way up his throat, and Lila noticed the emotion laced through it.

She savoured the sight.

Smiling crookedly, Lila swivelled her head to the side quickly, biting her lip in an attempt of control. Blowing out a large breath, she looked once again over at Tony.

After reopening his eyes from their squeezed position, he looked her way.

Lila grinned. "It's me." She reiterated, grasping his callous hand in hers.

He almost flinched away, but squeezed it tight after a moment.

"Good." He sighed before his head met her shoulder in exhaustion.

 **Alright, chapter 5 is up! I'd appreciate any form of feedback, it spurs me on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel in any way or form, including characters, comics, scripts, movies, etc. This is a work of fiction and I own only my OC/OCs and certain plot points.**

They'd reached the base in Kandahar, and after rousing a delirious Tony from sleep, they transferred over to the jet they'd flown over. The medical team were waiting with a stretcher at the back of the plane where the ramp touched the ground.

Tony was mostly out of it, his arms slung over both Rhodey and Lila's shoulders, but he was coherent enough to mumble out an unconvincing, "'M fine."

"Bullshit." Lila retorted fondly but sternly.

If Tony fought his way past the stretcher, Lila nor Rhodey could tell. Giving a defeated sigh not thirty seconds after his 'fine' statement, Tony collapsed onto a gurney, one leg swinging over the side.

Hurriedly, the med team wheeled him up the ramp of the jet, already taking vitals and exchanging syringes.

Lila and Rhodes followed them up, and the colonel wrapped an arm around his friend. "We found him." He gave her arm a strong squeeze.

"Yes, we did." Lila nodded, relief pooling in her chest.

They hooked Tony up in the medical area of the jet, where all the drugs, IVs and heart monitors were.

"I'm going to call Pepper. Unless you want to do it?" Rhodey asked as the ramp closed behind them.

"No, go for it. I'll stick by him." She gestured to Tony's figure that was resting on the stretcher.

Rhodes nodded and took off down the aisle, already taking his phone out.

Lila rounded the gurney and stood by Tony's head. He was groggy, his mouth hanging open and his glossy eyes glancing around him frantically. Lila honestly hoped he'd black out just so he could get some rest.

From the look of him, he didn't have any major injuries, just cuts and scrapes and burns-

Her eyes locked on his chest. What was _that_? It was round and it emitted a whirring noise, like it was a working machine. Lila was entranced by it, finding it familiar but not being able to put her finger on it.

She was vaguely aware of the doctor directing an achingly bright light Tony's way, but it was when he started screaming bloody murder that Lila jolted from her trance.

Tony's teeth were bared, his eyes suddenly clenched beneath the light. His body rebelled against the bed, his fist throwing wild punches into the air.

In shock, the med team flinched backwards, and after a moment, buzzed around the room in search of sedatives.

"Tony!" Lila shouted down at the man, dodging a fist. "Tones, calm down." She suddenly remembered that he _had_ been captured from over three months; God knows what happened in that time. After failing several times, Lila managed to catch his wild arms and pin them to his sides, grunting with effort. "Tony, come on- _Step back_!" she snapped over her shoulder at the advancing doctor.

"We must sedate him-"

She knew that he was right, and that Tony could cause himself even more injuries, but it didn't feel right putting him under with whatever thought was going through his head.

" _No_. Turn the light off." Lila grunted.

"But, Miss, we-"

"Off! Now." She instructed, cursing at Tony's violent strength. Hesitant moments passed, but eventually the light was diminished and they had only minuscule windows for light.

Tony was still trying to fight off his offender though, and guttural sounds clawed his throat.

Lila blinked hurriedly, trying to adjust to the light. Risking it for a second, she raised a hand to quickly rub at her eyes. "God, Tony, _calm down-_ "

 _Whack!_

She stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet from the force of the punch. Swearing, she cupped her cheek but wasted little time complaining. She once again neared his bed head, and dodging any other oncoming hits, took him by the wrists. She could feel a blossoming bruise igniting her cheek, and the sensitive flesh on the inside of her mouth.

"Alright, we're putting him under-" The doctor advanced.

"Give me a minute!" Lila cried, sweat breaking out on her temple.

He began protesting, but Lila was excellent at ignoring his authority. Instead, she leaned over the mechanic.

"Tony, it's alright. Trust me, it's okay." She breathed, watching as her blood dropped down onto the crispy white pillow beside his head. "It's okay, Tones. It's okay. Listen to me." Still, he persisted. "It's okay." If anything, his attempts were getting harder, his nails breaking into Lila's skin. "it's okay."

But there were only so many times you could say it's okay before it became futile. That, paired with her blood pooling beside his head and the insistent doctor to her left, made it a lost cause.

Looking to the mechanic once more for signs of calm, Lila swore and straightened. "Okay." She said, blood coating her mouth and lips.

Stepping back, she watched him give one last blind throw before they put him under.

* * *

It was around five in the morning, and they were flying over one sea or another.

Lila sat in the corner of the medical section, lying down across some padding on the floor, feeling the jet rumble against her back. Rhodey had tried to convince her to join him in the seating area, but Lila had been adamant that she was happy in the med wing and the floor was comfier. It was half true.

It didn't matter, she hardly slept. Every time she closed her eyes she was jolted awake by turbulence or the grumbling engine or a 'louder' beep on Tony's heart monitor. Or, of course, what the _hell_ that thing in his chest was.

Holding a lukewarm ice pack to her cheek where Tony had socked her, she knew it was bruised. She was an idiot to think her consolation would work. But in the moment, the thought of him blacking out in such a state was the worst of the two evils. Regardless, it wasn't nearlyas successful as she'd hoped and she was comforted now by the sound of his deep breathing.

Once again, Lila squeezed her aching eyes shut.

"Argh, fuck."

Flinching, she opened her eyes and looked over at Tony. He was at the opposite end of the room on a stretcher, tubes poking out of him like puppet strings.

Achingly, Lila stumbled to her feet, ice pack in hand. "Hey, beautiful." She addressed despite his beaten appearance.

She idled over to his bedside, pulling up a nearby chair.

Tony only groaned, rolling his head to meet her eyes blearily. "I feel," he began, clearing his raw throat. "Like I've been held captive by terrorists for months…" A mock shock passed his face. "…Oh, wait." He gave her a lazy wit, a disoriented smirk finding his lips. He was still on a hefty dose of meds, but at least he wasn't delusional anymore. Now, he just appeared weary.

"Well, we can rule out amnesia." She lowered the icepack, handing him a corresponding smile.

"Pretty hard to forget something like that." he said beneath his breath, and Lila wondered if she was meant to have heard it.

Lila decided not to pry, and to leave that for later. That was probably the _last_ thing they should talk about.

Besides, shejust liked the look of him alive. Breathing, blinking, smiling, _alive_. She didn't care that his arm was in a sling or that his face was as much bruise as it was skin. She was just grateful.

Running his hand up and down his chest, Tony suddenly stilled, eyes blown wide. "Did they touch it?" he glanced over at Lila for an answer. "Did they do anything-?" he panicked, fingers grappling at his shirt. It wasn't like him to be so jittery and panicked.

Standing quickly, Lila took hold of his hand. "Tony."

The billionaire stilled, looking up at her with veiled fear behind his eyes.

"It's fine. I watched them. They didn't touch it. Trust me."

For a moment, he seemed about to argue, but stopped himself. "You're sure?"

"Positive." She said seriously, taking her seat again. "Mind you, they looked like blubbering fish when they saw it. They're gonna want to know what it is." Lila had an idea about it herself.

"I'm assuming you want to know too, huh?" Tony relaxed back into the mattress. "Being the tech-head you are."

"Of course I do."

"Yeah, well it's gonna have to wait. I'd have to tell the whole story for it to make any sense. Can't say I'm up to it at present." He grumbled.

"Fair enough." She nodded.

"But hey," he looked over at her quickly, squeezing his eyes shut from a bout of head rush. "There's a favour you have to do for me."

Lila twitched a brow at his bossy tone.

Tony quickly realised his mistake, and amended, "If you would be so kind."

"What do you want?" Lila questioned.

Tony sobered, and told her, "I need you to make sure that nobody touches this." He tapped the circles in his chest. "If I'm put under again, they can't take this reactor; examine it, _anything_. I don't care how damn curious they are, you got it?"

Lila didn't need to be told twice. "I got it."

He studied her for a moment before nodding. "Good."

If Lila knew Tony Stark (which she certainly did) then she knew that 'good' was his version of 'thank you'. He'd said it a few times, but if he could replace it with some sort of adjective, he would.

"You're welcome." Lila replied smartly, her observations catching Tony off guard, for he held her stare.

After a long moment, though, he let out a husky chuckle and turned to the window beside his bed. The sun was peeking over the horizon, illuminating Tony's spiked hair and the ends of his lashes. Squinting, he smiled at the rising sun like a long-lost friend, reveling in its company. Like he hadn't felt sunshine in years.

Lila couldn't help but wonder what reason the orb in his chest served. It was obviously important, for it sounded like any other machine-whirring and clicking away.

Then, she remembered his previous words.

"Reactor?" her voice broke the silence.

Tony gave the sun one last look before facing her.

"Like the arc reactor?" She'd help design the prints for it.

"Yeah. I'll fill you in lat-What's with the shiner, Ali?" his brown eyes caught sight of Lila's bruised cheek and jaw in the new morning light that filled the cabin.

Lila considered lying, but decided against it. "You have a mean swing, Popeye." She said with a tired grin, ignoring the dull ache.

"Wait, what?" he stammered, bringing himself full upright with effort.

"You had a spin out on takeoff, it's fine." She waved it off. "And lie back down." Lila reprimanded.

" _Shit_." He rubbed feverishly at his brow. "Fuck, I didn't…" He shook his head in dismay.

Lila was having none of it. He hadn't known where he was; he was out of it. Besides, she'd get him back later. Kicking out her leg, she struck the edge of the gurney. Bringing the man out of his silent self-scorning, she sent him a pointed look.

For a good five seconds all Tony could see was the blooming bruise across her face, but with a quick clearing of the throat from Lila, he met her eyes. He understood.

Grudgingly, he set on a cocky smile. "I mean," he started sarcastically. "You probably deserved it for _something_."

"Damn right I did." She laughed, enjoying the light-heartedness instead. "Tahiti, 1999, the chic at the-"

"At the bar, yeah. I know, I remember." Tony cut her off, shaking his head. "She was smitten with me until _you_ came along." He said accusingly.

"Oh, I know." Lila purred coyly, proudly.

"So…how was she?"

"Tony."

"Good enough for a three-way?"

"Tony!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel in any way or form, including characters, comics, scripts, movies, etc. This is a work of fiction and I own only my OC/OCs and certain plot points.**

The painkillers wore off about halfway through the flight. In a very Stark-like fashion, Tony refused to be drugged again, and opted for some paracetamol instead.

Lila watched him dry swallow the pills from across the seat. They were in the cabin area by the window, facing one another in the far comfier recliners. Sun bathed the inside of the cabin, bringing with it a good vibe, but also shedding light on any injuries which had been kept hidden.

The doctor stood up with a huff, and Lila watched his back as he rose. He'd been examining Tony's arm, leaving it in a rich blue sling once more. Tony had insisted it was unnecessary, but couldn't be bothered fighting the stubborn doctor off.

Moving out of the way, the doctor revealed the billionaire. Tony smiled up him, though it wasn't all real. He never liked the people that sedated him, even if it was for his own good. Plus, the doctor and Lila weren't on the best of terms ever since she tried to orchestrate _his_ surgery.

"Thanks, Doc." He said around a piece of gum that he was chewing.

He was looking better. He'd washed his face and tidied up his goatee. He still wore plain track pants and a t-shirt, however. He wasn't about to get dressed up with eight more hours of flying to do.

The doctor said little, and packed up his bag instead, already marching down the back of the plane.

Still smiling, Tony sighed as he watched the doctor's retreating figure, "Ah, what a prick."

Lila smirked in agreement.

Seated opposite one another, they both basked in mid-morning light.

Tony settled, his eyes once again on the horizon. He looked different, and not just because he'd been held hostage by terrorists. It was as thought something in him had changed; he didn't sit with quite the amount of arrogance as he had before. _Great_ , Lila thought. _Now_ I'm _going to look like the cocky one._ Not that it was a lie, of course.

Movement caught Lila's eye and she smiled tiredly at the door behind Tony. "Rhodes."

The colonel nodded.

"Rhodey." Tony started, spinning in his seat with a poorly concealed wince. He pretended to ignore the disapproving glances sent his way.

"Thought you were on pain meds." Rhodes observed as he took a seat beside the man.

"I am." He returned to a more comfortable position. "Paracetamol." He grinned.

All Rhodey could do with breathe a sigh. He'd quickly learned that it was all he could do in regards to Tony.

"Tell him what you tried to down them with, Stark." Lila rested her chin on her knuckles.

Reminded, Tony turned to Rhodes with renewed vigor. "Would you believe they don't keep whiskey on this plane? Nothing. Not even celebratory bubbles." He said with a level of personal offence.

"Tony, this is a _military issued_ craft. They don't keep alcohol on board." Rhodes told him wearily, though with obvious amusement. It was good to have his friend back.

"My point exactly!" Tony muttered.

With a fond smile, Rhodey resumed, "How you feeling, anyway?"

"Chipper." Was Tony's instant reply, despite the pain visible in his face.

Another disapproving glare was shot his way, but Rhodey went on, "You're gonna heal up fine. Just take it easy."

"Always do." That was a lie. He was quick to move on. "So, how'd you find me, anyway?" He addressed his two college friends. "It was pretty remote."

Rhodey simply gestured to the woman opposite him. Tony ever so slowly arched a brow and swiveled his attention to her. " _You_?"

Ignoring his disbelieving tone, Lila re-positioned herself, crossing her legs beneath her. "Tracker. It was very effective, very precise. Worked first time." She wasn't going to mention that it had taken her three months to find an idea that worked. Tony would rub that in her face for sure.

"The Finder A-X?" Tony guessed.

The Finder A-X had been a mid-college project that worked but never evolved. It had gotten her a good grade but that was about it.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I call it the FMFS Tracker. You can take a look later if you want."

"FMFS?" Tony restated, trenches between his brows.

"'Find Mother Fucking Stark'." She grinned coyly. She'd have to come up with something else for the press, though.

A large grin split across Tony's face and he chuckled. "So," he calmed. "How does it work?"

"You enter DNA samples, turn it on and it leads you straight to the source. In this case it was you."

"Well," Tony drew a breath and leaned back. "Good." 'Thank you'.

Lila simply nodded. "JARVIS helped, of course. We gave birth to a very smart AI, you know."

Tony frowned. "Wait, JARVIS?" _What are you doing with my AI?_ He was probably thinking.

"I stayed with Pepper in Malibu while you were gone." She elaborated.

 _While you were gone_. As though he'd been on vacation. Tony wasn't sure whether he was pissed or grateful for the blasé term.

"Yeah? Put my bed to good use, I hope." He winked at her flirtingly.

Lila, however, was immune. "Tony."

"For _sleeping_! God, obviously for sleeping." Tony exclaimed cheekily, cackling along the way.

She shook her head at him minutely. "Regardless of your meaning, no. I did not use your bed." Lila crossed her arms fluidly.

Propping his good arm on the side rest, Tony stifled a yawn. "Where the hell'd you sleep, then?"

Lila glanced up from picking at her chipped nails and simply smiled.

He seemed to understand.

* * *

They touched down just after lunchtime.

"Alright, time to put the wailing damsels to rest."

Tony was wearing a simply suit with the jacket undone and slung over his shoulders. His arm was in its sling and his hair was in complete disarray.

"Alright Tony, you good to go?" the colonel walked toward the pair.

"Yep." Tony told him over his shoulder.

Rhodey halted, taking in his messy tie and spiked, matted hair. He blew a breath out his pursed lips. He almost decided to just let him go out there, but as Rhodes peered down the open ramp of the plane, he spotted the already flashing cameras. Turning back to the pair, he said, "Lila, tidy him up, will you? Just because he was held captive for three months doesn't mean he's allowed to look it." He said jokingly before continuing down the aisle. "Fix yourself up, too! You're lookin' a mess!"

Lila narrowed her eyes at his back. "Fuck you, James!"

Tony clicked his tongue at her. "Ooh, language."

Lila looked toward the hypocrite pointedly. "Shut up."

She then raised her hand to rake her fingers through his hair, attempting to smooth out the monstrosity. Tony's shoulder seemed to take a breath and relax at the touch.

Lila supposed it had been a while since affection had visited Tony; not that it usually did anyway. But to think that it was the first time in months that he received any form of warm touch was mind-boggling. Even Lila had to come to terms with it.

Then, after a long moment, Tony's eyes caught sight of Lila's own unkempt hair, squished and tangled from the last few days' ordeals.

"Nice bed head." Bringing his hand up, he ran his fingers through the knots and grinned cheekily. "Always did love a symbiotic relationship." He chortled, eyes trained on the mess he was tending to. He was almost certain his was worse, though, judging from all the knots Lila's fingers were snagging on.

A good thirty seconds of mutual grooming passed before Tony's fingers stilled on the crown of her head.

Lila looked up at him to find a glazed look in his eye.

Tony couldn't help it. He was marvelling at the soft strands between his fingers, wrapped around his knuckles and caught under the edge of his nails.

Lila had always been observant, something Tony hated but had undoubtedly saved him more than once. Because she was so observant, she knew what was happening. And, because she knew Tony, she knew he'd be as close to embarrassed as he could get by this. Sleazing around, getting drunk at galas, being late to annual SI meetings…he was fine. But anything _real_? He was out.

So, Lila played it as cool as she could. "I use this really great shampoo. It's organic, too. I'll let you use it when we get back."

Tony blinked hurriedly, clearing his throat and pulling himself from his reverie. His eyes met hers and he scrambled for words before seamlessly saying, "Organic? Let me guess, they don't test on animals either, huh?" His hand fell from his hair to his side, picking at his thumbnail.

"Of course they don't." she sounded offended at the very idea.

Tony scoffed, rolling his bloodshot eyes. "Fucking hippie."

Lila, with her hand still tangled in his locks, gave him a sharp tug before smoothing it out once more. Tusking at him, she lowered her arm. "Ooh, language."

Tony rolled his eyes at the reiteration.

"Okay, we good here?" he looked past her, down the open ramp.

"Just about." She quickly straightened his tie and collar, and then tapped his shoulder. "Right behind you."

"Alright, let's go." Rhodey said, coming up to Tony's side. He didn't hesitate in grasping the man's hand firmly for support.

Exiting the plane, the sun was blindingly bright.

As they reached the tarmac, Tony scoffed indignantly at the med team as they wheeled out a chair and stretcher. Good luck with that.

"Are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them." Tony waved them off.

Lila spotted Pepper up ahead, dressed sensibly as always. They exchanged a beaming smile. As they neared, Lila could see the gloss coating her eyes.

"Your eyes are red." Tony observed, coming to a halt. "A few tears for your long-lost boss?"

Lila turned to Rhodey, then. "Back to normal?" she asked.

Rhodes, with arms crossed, glanced over at Tony and his PA. "Just about." He then met her gaze. "You did good, Lil."

Lila wasn't seeking praise, not yet. "Thanks." She said. "I'll see you later, Rhodes." She gave him a quick, tight hug before sliding into the passenger side of the waiting car.

Happy sat in the front, dressed in his usual suit. "Clancy." He regarded.

"Happy. How's it rockin'?" Despite only having met him a few times, she was fond of the driver.

"Rockin' like it always does. I see you found him." He gestured to Tony outside the car.

Lila nodded. "That I did."

"Good work. How's he doing?"

Lila had little to say to that. "He'll pull through."

However, if the last 24 hours was anything to go by, it would be a long road ahead.

The side door opened and both Pepper and Tony shuffled into the back.

"Where to, sir?" Happy asked over his shoulder.

Pepper beat him to it. "Take us to the hospital, please, Happy."

"No."

Lila craned a brow and looked over her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

" _No_?" Pepper repeated. "Tony, you have to go to the hospital."

"No is a complete answer." He said over the top of her voice.

Pepper, flustered as usual, reasoned, "The doctor has to look at you."

But Lila could see the stubbornness in Tony's face, the way his jaw was set and his eyes were locked. If she hadn't seen the med team work on him in the jet, Lila would have insisted he go to the hospital, too. But she knew he'd be fine for now. "Pepper." Lila gave the redhead a soft look that was shrugged off quickly.

Addressing Pepper, or maybe everybody in the car, Tony exclaimed, "I don't have to _do_ anything. I've been in captivity for three months." Pepper glanced down at the words. "There are two things I _want_ to do."

Lila knew that tone. Swallowing down a groan, she relaxed back in her seat. Here we go…

"I want an American cheeseburger," There it was. But Lila couldn't blame him, though. For all she knew he could've been eating sand for all that time. "…and the other…"

"That's enough of that." Pepper sighed.

"…is not what you think." Tony carried on. "I want you to call for a press conference now."

"Call for a press conference!" Pepper cried, looking at her boss as though he was mad. He probably was.

Lila swung around in her seat to stare at Tony. "Why the _hell_ do you want that?" She knew he hated those things.

Tony, however, pointedly ignored them both, instead turning his attention to Happy. "Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first."

 **Okey dokey, chapter 7! Feel free to leave a comment, I love receiving them! Next chapter should be up in a few days time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel in any way or form, including characters, comics, scripts, movies, etc. This is a work of fiction and I own only my OC/OCs and certain plot points.**

"You want something?" Tony asked the three others as they pulled into a drive-thru.

Pepper gave him a simple shake of the head, mouth tight. She was on the phone to who Lila assumed to be Obadiah, telling him about Tony's request for a press conference.

"No, thank you, boss." Happy said.

"Lil?" he looked toward her.

Lila hadn't eaten for at least three days, feasting only on water and the mints the air hostesses had given out. It was a wonder with her low blood sugar that she hadn't keeled over.

"Double cheeseburger, coke, large fries." She rattled off, her mouth already watering from the thought.

"Got it."

* * *

Pulling up to the curb, the paparazzi were in full swing. From the crowd, Lila could see Obadiah striding forward.

Lila couldn't help her groan, and rolled her eyes. She had never liked the man.

Tony gave her a short glare. He understood, but it was _Obi_. They'd had many a quarrel over this.

In a flurry, they were all rushed inside the conference hall.

For most of it, Lila sat against a pillar devouring her fries. Obi and Tony sat near the stand on the stairs, and Lila could see Pepper and Rhodey standing to the side.

Halfway through her chips, Lila's ears were pricked.

"I never got to say goodbye to Dad."

Lila looked up in shock. Tony never really spoke about Howard, let alone publically. She remembered the man; she was never too fond of him. Unlike Jarvis, their 'butler' who had been the real support to Tony, Howard was little more than a cruel motivator. But Lila also remembered the week he and Maria were killed, and what that did to Tony. Of course, Tony had mourned and suffered in a very Tony-like manner. He'd done so in a way that made consoling him difficult. Jarvis cared for him as best he could up until his death.

Lila tuned back in as she saw Tony stand crookedly and round the stand. "…effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International," the conference room blew up, then, everybody jumping to their feet.

"…direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well." Tony finished strongly before Obi stepped in, taking him by the shoulders and practically apologizing on his behalf.

Lila let her head thump against the stone pillar as she stared at Tony. She could tell Obadiah was pissed at him, but Lila was filled with curiosity. What had he been through to make a decision like that? To completely shut down not only _his_ life's work but Howard's? Lila wondered if he'd ever tell her.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me what _on earth_ that was?" Pepper attempted to question the man as they reached the car.

Tony only leaned over to Obi, telling him something about the arc reactor before opening the door to the sleek black car and sliding in.

Pepper and Lila followed, leaving the flashing cameras and shouting voices outside.

As they left the curb, Pepper turned to Tony, face flustered. "What do you think you-?"

"I'm _thinking_ I'm doing the right thing for once." He said sharply, turning to face her.

Lila was twisted in the front seat, looking at the man in bewilderment. What had gotten into him? This was so _unlike Tony_. Since when did he care about doing the right thing? Of course, when it came to his friends, to others, to _himself_ , he was bordering on selfless (sometimes). But _this_?

He seemed to feel her eyes on him. "What?" he snapped, sending her a dagger or two.

Lila narrowed her eyes. "Don't you snap at me; I'm only fucking worried about you."

" _Worried_?" he brows jumped up his forehead. "You _never_ worry. That's the one good thing about you." He crossed his legs. "Besides, I'm fine."

"Really?" Lila said with a disbelieving smile. "Then what the hell was that?"

With a sharp breath, he met her eyes. "Hey, _my_ business, _my_ choices. Lay off, Lil." He said, redirecting his gaze out the window. "Should've taken another fucking car." He muttered beneath his breath.

Lila clenched her teeth on edge. "Prick." She stiffly turned to face the front, arms crossed.

* * *

Lila and Pepper went back to the mansion, both a little peeved but mostly confused. What the hell was going to happened now? Was Pepper out of the job? That was her main concern; that and whether Tony had completely lost his mind.

"I just…I don't understand _how_ he cou-" Pepper began in mild hysterics as her heels clicked on the tiled floor.

"Don't let him get to you." Lila waved it off, following her in. Of course, she was a little concerned about Tony's state of mind, and pissed that he'd snapped at her, but mostly she was curious as to what his next move was. She knew Obi wouldn't be happy.

"I try not to." Pepper sighed and turned to face Lila, giving her a once-over. "You should sleep."

"Yeah, that's gonna mean as much to me as the thirty previous times you've said it." Lila jibed, shrugging off her coat and hanging it over the back of a chair.

"I mean it." She said as she inclined her head. "You've done your job."

Lila knew that. She had done it, _finally_. That reminded her, she should thank JARVIS and gift him some new hardware for all his help. And Pepper was right; Lila could feel the exhaustion of the past months heave itself down on her.

"Yeah, I know." She leaned her hip against the corner of the couch. Mulling over the thought for a moment, she finally let out a rough shrug that pricked her aching shoulders. "No time for naps. I gotta start packing." Well, _packing_ probably wasn't the right words seeing as she only had a backpack.

"Packing?" Pepper asked.

Lila smirked at her naivety and straightened. "I'm from Brooklyn; I don't belong here." She told the woman as she made her way across the room, destined for the lab.

From behind her, Lila heard Pepper's voice. It sounded softer than usual. "You're leaving?"

Lila didn't let it stop her journey, and called over her shoulder, "Not just yet!"

* * *

Having grown up, lived and worked with Tony, Lila had become a master in not holding grudges. If she did, then she and Tony's partnership would be out the window. Sure, Tony was a dick, but most of the time he had a reason. That did not change the fact that he was a dick that could very successfully piss her off. She'd swear and argue and occasionally throw things at him, but it would be resolved by the following day. While they'd never said it aloud, they both agreed that prolonged anger was useless and did nothing to benefit either side; scientific fact. And they were all about science.

So, after Lila had thanked J profusely and updated his hardware, Lila did a quick tidy up. She didn't want it to _look_ like she'd been struggling for months. This was for her own dignity.

Tony stumbled down the stairs and into the lab at around four o'clock. He looked worn and a little out of place.

"How'd the talk with Obi go?" Lila asked from the couch, looking up from reading the back of her Oreo packet.

"Hm?" Tony looked up, only mildly surprised that she was there. "Oh, fine. You know how Obi is." He managed to bring himself over to the couch, where he collapsed at the other end.

"Welcome back, sir."

Tony smiled at the voice. "Thanks, buddy. Lila been treating you right?" From the looks of it, he'd missed the AI.

"Very much so." He said, and Lila savoured the smoother sound of his voice thanks to her upgrade.

"Good, good." Tony leaned his head into the couch. "Fuck." He sighed.

Lila looked over at him. "Agreed. How're you feeling?"

"Same as I was before, but shittier."

She only nodded. "What happened to the sling?" she eyed his free arms.

"Unnecessary." Was all he said. Lila could remember him mumbling some snide remark when he'd been fitted with it.

Once again, her eyes found the arc reactor in his chest. She knew what it was, but _why_ he needed it was a whole other thing. She couldn't help herself. "So, why do you have a miniaturized arc reactor in your chest?"

"Tell you 'bout it later." He slurred, eyes shut.

"Does Obi know about it?" she cocked a brow.

His dark gaze met hers for a moment and she nodded.

"Obi knows about it." She said. "You have to tell me. You can't tell _Stane_ and not _me_."

"Why? You think you're special?" Tony jested lazily.

Lila crossed her arms, discarding her Oreo packet down the side cushion maliciously. "I _did_ track you down and save your ass. I like to think that counts for something."

He couldn't deny that, not even in joke. "I'll tell you 'bout it tomorrow."

"Why not now?" she pursed her lips. The curiosity was gnawing at her.

" _Because_ ," he groaned. "I'm fucking tired, the paracetamol wore off two hours ago and you're pissing me off." He lent her a serious gaze. "Tomorrow."

"Well, in that case," she huffed. "You should get some fucking rest, take some pain meds and I'll leave you to it." She stood form the couch, the springs creaking.

"You truly are brilliant. Are all your ideas that clever?" He slurred, propping his feet up in her vacant spot. "Get me some meds." He flung his good arm over his eyes.

Lila had to swallow down mean words. She thought about giving in, because he _had_ been held captive and probably tortured, judging by the reactor. But that wasn't the point. "If you're healthy enough to be a dickhead then you're healthy enough to get your own medication." She spun on her heel, picking up a thick grey blanket from the floor and throwing it his way.

"Bedside manner!" he cried in a rough voice as he hiked the blanket up around him.

"Talk to me when you're ready to behave." She reached the lab door and flicked off the lights. Stomping up the stairs, she heard a distant, "Love you, honey!"

She didn't grace that with anything out than an eye roll, and told JARVIS quietly, "Look after him, yeah?" She didn't need him becoming more of a handful.

"Of course, Miss."

 **Another chapter up! Bit rushed so I hope there's not too many mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel in any way or form, including characters, comics, scripts, movies, etc. This is a work of fiction and I own only my OC/OCs and certain plot points.**

If there was one habit you didn't want to form, it was sleeplessness.

Lila had already been a mild insomniac since her college years, perhaps before that. She guessed it was because of all the times she'd been unable to sleep as a kid due to pneumonia or the flu or a fever. But ever since Tony went missing it had become a full blown routine. Wake up, work, _stay awake_.

She couldn't help it. She'd lay her head down and it would spring back up, her mind racing. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't rest.

So, when Pepper walked into the kitchen at six the next morning, she was a little pissed to see a semi-comatose Lila slumped against the counter.

"Wake up." She said in her best maternal scolding tone.

Lila was a light sleeper if she ever slept, and her head jerked off the table, eyes blinking blearily.

"You need help." Pepper said seriously, lips tight in a way they are when she'd trying not to hit you.

Lila nodded, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Probably. I-I'm gonna go get some, uh… pills. Today. Gonna go get some pills." She said around yawns and sighs.

Pepper nodded. "Good." She resumed making her morning coffee. "You want one?"

"Dear God, _yes_." Lila hurried, already looking more alert at the very thought of caffeine.

"So, how is he?" Pepper asked.

"Tony? Don't know; he was being a jerk again so I told him to sleep it off."

Pepper raised a brow. She was surprised that Lila had left him so easily, though, considering how much she'd put herself through trying to find him. Maybe she just didn't understand their relationship. That was probably it.

* * *

Lila got out of the house before Tony was awake.

She went to the Starks' doctor across town.

"Now, take one before bed every evening for a week, no more. If your sleeplessness persists, come see me." He pressed the bottle of medication into her hand.

She looked down at the little miracle pills. "Thanks, Doc." She hoped this would work.

* * *

"Did you get them?" Pepper asked from the rim of her coffee mug.

Lila let the front door swing shut behind her silently. Holding up the orange bottle in her hands, she rattled them. "Sure did."

Pepper smiled. "Tell me how it goes." She told her before scrunching up her nose. "It's still on me." She scowled as she set her cup down and rubbed her long fingers across her skirt.

Lila stalled. "What is?" she raised a brow.

She stood up, intending to go scrub her hands for the third time. "Ugh, that _thing_ in Tony's chest. He had me replace it with some 'newer model'. There was this gunk as the bottom that stinks to high heaven." She said with a grimace.

The arc reactor? "How long has he been up?" More like, _how did he make a newer model so quickly?_

"I'm guessing he woke up maybe an hour after you left. He's been in his workshop all day." She plucked under her nails absently and made her way over to the bathroom. "He's been asking for you."

* * *

"Hey, sunshine."

Lila closed the lab door behind her. "Hey."

"You look like shit." Tony said as he stood in the centre of the room, working on some written design that looked a lot like a machine in the shape of a man. Then again, Lila hadn't been sleeping, so she could be wrong.

"Yeah, feeling it, too." She mumbled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. But better, I guess, because babies wake up nearly every night. Don't they?" Tony rambled, which proved to Lila that he was working on something. He'd either never shut up or never speak when he was focusing on a project.

"Guess so." She shrugged. "How you feeling?" she wriggled her way up onto the bench beside Tony. She couldn't help but eye the reactor underneath his shirt, mesmerised by its soft blue glow. Tearing her eyes away, she noticed that his arm was out of its sling again. Guess that was the end of that.

He shrugged. "Fine. A little sore, but hey."

"You still need to take it easy." She rolled the pill bottle between her palms, the tablets making light patters against the bottle's walls. This was her little jar of hope, and for the first time in a while she couldn't wait to go to bed.

All Tony did was snort. He wasn't the type to take it easy. Giving her a long sideways glance, his attention was spiked by the clattering pills.

Before Lila could fend him off, Tony's hand shot out and snatched up the orange bottle. "Planning on having a little _fun_ , are we?" He grinned at her. It reminded Lila of when they were in college. One of them would have a bad idea, the kind only teenagers got, and the other would let out a grin. It was a grin that spoke of mischief and fun. It took Lila off guard to see it again after so long.

Twirling it around in front of his eyes, Tony read the inscription. Bit by bit, his boyish grin faltered until his lips lay in a limp line. Brown eyes made their way up to Lila's. "Again?" he cocked a brow.

Lila shrugged nonchalantly. "Old habits die hard."

He pursed his lips and planted the bottle on the table. "How long?" he asked, leaning a hip against the steel bench, crossing his arms loosely. She hated that look. It reminded her of her mother when she was in a mood.

Again, she shrugged. "I don't know."

She knew Tony didn't like her sleeplessness, for a lot of reasons. For one, it made Lila practically useless in the workshop, which didn't benefit Tony whatsoever.

But since Tony had known her for so long, he could tell she was lying. It was in the way she'd avoid his eyes and have an awkward side smirk going.

"Lil." Tony said sternly.

Lila cringed and looked toward him. "I'm fine." She assured. "Seriously. I've got these now." She picked up the bottle. "It's all good." She smiled at him a little too widely.

They both knew she wasn't convincing anyone, but for the sake of friendship and lack of an argument, Tony let it rest until a later time. He huffed and turned once again to look at the paper design.

"Pepper said you were asking for me." Lila rekindled conversation.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I need your help with something." He said. "Come here."

Lila slid off the table and stood beside him, looking down at the pencil lines.

Just as before, Lila saw pieces of metal in the shape of a body. Scrunching her brows, she stepped forward. Raising a finger, she traced the diagram on the paper. Finding the measurements and descriptions to each labelled piece on the side, she frowned. All of these parts had _functions._ As she read the calculations for the head of the suit, she could see it wasn't a 'head' at all. It was a helmet.

"Is this…Is this a _suit_?" she said slowly, unsure.

"Sure is. Still trying to work out some kinks, but that's what you're here for."

Lila shook her head. "What are you doing with a _metal suit_?" she looked over at him, eyes narrowed. _This_ was the direction he was taking Stark Industries? Oversized kids' toys?

"I have my reasons." He said swiftly. "Now, what I _need_ is input. _Your_ input." He pointed a finger at her. "I need to know what material to use, how to get the thrusters right, how to hardwire JARVIS in properly; that kind of thing. Of course _I_ could do it, but I'm meeting Rhodes in…" he looked down at his watch. "Twenty minutes. Not that I'm on a schedule but I _do_ want to surprise him during one of his lectures." He grinned.

"He'll love that." Lila said dryly. "Okay, so if you want me to do this, I'm going to need to know a few things. Like its power source. Unless you make it out of Styrofoam and bubble-wrap this thing's gonna weigh a ton. It needs some sort of power so it can run smoothly."

"That would be this."

Lila saw him unbutton his shirt, and turned toward him. With each button undone, the glow grew brighter and brighter, the blue hue washing over them. Transfixed, Lila's eyes inspected every inch of it. It was round and whirring like it had been before, but quieter this time. If Lila concentrated she could see something spinning rapidly inside the casing. It was properly imbedded in his chest, with thick, ragged scar tissue surrounding it.

Tony watched her carefully. Lila's reactions had often surprised him, so he was unsure of what would happen. She could go at it from an emotional standpoint or a scientific one. Tony wasn't quite certain which he'd prefer.

Frowning, Lila found herself reaching out. Just before she could touch the reactor, though, she stopped. Her eyes met Tony's, and she said, "Do you mind?" The memory of him thrashing around wildly on a gurney popped up in her mind like a red stop light.

"Just don't take it out." He said, the side of his lips tugging upwards.

With his permission, Lila placed a finger on the casing. She expected it to be hot or maybe even cold, but it was warm, mimicking the surrounding skin. She could feel the machinery vibrating softly beneath the pad of her finger. Running her finger around the edge of it, she flinched slightly as she came across puckered scar tissue. That reminded her…

"So it's…inside you?" she said carefully.

"Yep." His hands lay limply at his side, though Lila could see he was picking at his nails.

Lila pressed against the skin softly. "Does it hurt?"

Of course, Tony thought about lying. But that was the whole point of _Lila_. It had always been the point. She was there so he wouldn't have to lie. Why mess that up?

With a deep breath that hurt his ribs, he answered, "Yeah." Of course it hurt; he doubted it ever _wouldn't_.

Lila's lips did an ugly sideways twinge that made her nose twitch like a rabbit's. She was trying to shake off anything that would make her hug him, probably. Tony smirked rather proudly at that.

"So why?" she let her knuckles rest against his stomach, her hand in a loose fist.

"Why what?"

Lila looked up at him. "Why _this_? Why do you have it?"

Tony sighed and wondered if he could put it off any longer. He was rarely so opposed to talking about something, but he did _not_ want to talk about this. This was fresh like the bruises he held, and it hurt just the same. It wasn't that he couldn't _trust_ Lila; it was that he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it through the conversation. It wasn't as if he'd never cried in front of her before, but it didn't mean he enjoyed doing it. Right now, he just needed to make this suit. Then he'd talk about it.

With his reasoning completed, Tony took a step back and began buttoning up his shirt.

Lila scowled at the small movement. He wasn't telling her. Shooting out a hand, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Tony." She looked up at him, the blue light giving him an ethereal, albeit eerie appearance.

Expecting as much, the mechanic covered her fist with his own. "You'll be the first to know."

Lila really looked at him. It wasn't that Tony wasn't 'in the mood' or that he was too tired or that he didn't think she needed to know; it was that he couldn't tell her. Not yet, anyway. Whatever had happened over there was enough to shut him up whether he liked it or not, and that was never good. Whatever had happened over there had left him unable to speak, and that scared the absolute shit out of Lila.

So, she knew that this was enough for now, and that she'd have to be patient. Because when Tony said she'd be the first to know, she believed him. That was as close to a compliment she'd ever get from him.

Tony watched as Lila's face slowly, _comically_ , lost its anger. Instead, an understanding took its place, and Tony couldn't help but feel relieved. The last person he needed on his ass about _anything_ was Lila.

Her fist loosened in the fabric of his shirt and she nodded. "Okay. What do you need me to do?"

Tony smiled and squeezed her hand before buttoning up his crinkled shirt.

 **Another chapter! They might be slowing up a little, because all of the chapters so far have been pre-written, but I'll keep posting!**

 **Once again, reviews are great, so I can hear about what you think and any** **critique or ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel in any way or form, including characters, comics, scripts, movies, etc. This is a work of fiction and I own only my OC/OCs and certain plot points.**

"How'd it go?" Lila asked without tearing her eyes from the holographic words. She'd converted the paper design into a digital one, which made things a lot easier.

The sound of keys hitting metal met her ears, and Tony walked over to her side with his wheely chair trailing him. Shrugging off his jacket, he said, "Alright. He wouldn't listen to me." Taking a seat, he rolled forward and planted his forearms on the table.

"That's not unusual. What were you telling him?" Lila skimmed through the data before her.

"About this. _Apparently_ , I need to 'get my mind right'." Tony looked up at her work.

Lila cocked a quick brow. "He's probably right." She jested, not completely joking.

Blowing raspberry, Tony's eyes soon narrowed in on her data. "Nickel-titanium alloy? You sure?"

"I'm positive. You can always improve later, but for now I think it's the best we've got." Lila explained.

"You looked at the thrusters?" he propped himself up on the chair.

"Eh. Still working on it."

Heaving himself up, Tony joined her side. "Alright, then. JARVIS, you up?"

"For you, sir, always." Came the overhead baritone.

"I'd like to open up a new project file, index as Mark Two."

* * *

It took a few days for the materials to be shipped in and assembly to begin, but once things were started there was nothing stopping them. Except natural exhaustion.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Tony sighed, pushing himself away from the chest plate and rolling back on his chair. Tony was rarely one to call it a night. Then again, they'd both been working tirelessly on the project and he was still recovering.

Lila looked up uncertainly from her intricate work. She was wiring up the fingers on the hand piece. "Go for it." She said, redirecting her gaze back to the table and fusing together some cables.

"Usually I wouldn't argue, but if you don't get some proper sleep you're gonna start hallucinating." He said, standing with a tired groan. "Come on." He walked over to her. "Job's done."

"Not really." She said. "I still have a bunch of wiring to do. The fingers are crampy as shit and the fit is ten sizes too big."

"Leave it for tomorrow." Tony leaned over her bench and switched the overhead lamp off. The reactor shone through the fabric of his shirt, acting as his own light.

Lila leaned back in her chair and stared up at the mechanic. _Fine, have it your way_.

" _Alright_ , okay." She stood up, legs cramping momentarily. "You head up to bed and I'll get some sleep." She gestured to the couch behind him. It was a foldout, but Lila had always preferred it as a couch.

"What do you say to going halves with the couch? Not really into pillow-y soft mattresses lately." He dug his greasy hands into his pockets.

"What?" she said, confused. Since when _wasn't_ he?

"Too comfortable." He smiled delicately before walking away toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna go wash up. Care to join me?" he suggested over his shoulder with a dirty grin.

Lila's expression was apparently answering enough, because Tony chortled and entered the bathroom by himself.

* * *

 _***(This may not seem important, but I wanted to touch on the affect water boarding had on Tony, just to keep his time in Afghanistan relevant)***_

Five minutes later, under the rain of the shower head, Tony stilled at the sound of footsteps. It took him only a second to figure out the culprit. He resumed lathering up his arms with new vigor.

Lila stopped in front of the bathroom mirror, her hand squeaking on the glass as she wiped away steam. Her bruised cheek was fading nicely.

"Changed your mind, huh?" Tony's head poked out from behind the frosted glass shower door. While Lila could see his shoulder gleaming with soap and water, she couldn't help but notice the dryness of his face and hair. She opted to ignore the detail and carried on.

"You wish." She grabbed her toothbrush from the holder. "I haven't missed you _that_ much."

Tony pouted and faced the shower head. "Ouch."

* * *

Lila jiggled the pill bottle into the palm of her hand until one fell out. Sitting cross-legged on the fold out mattress of the couch, she heard Tony's feet padding across the floor.

Reaching over, Lila downed the pill with a bit chug of water, grimacing as it went down. Sighing, she turned over and rested down on the mattress. Tony stood beside the bed, tightening the strings on his sweatpants. With his chest bare, Lila could see the full damage the reactor had done to him. Little scars were strewn across his skin, most of them gathering around the reactor's walls, some of them angry and red.

Tony cocked his head at her, eyes tightening as they reached the orange pill bottle beside her.

"What?" Lila said shortly. She knew what this was about.

"Nothing." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Ready to sleep?"

"Hell yes." She said in relief, and maybe even a touch of excitement. She hoped she _could_ sleep.

Tony collapsed on the bed beside her. "Lights, J."

On command, the light in the workshop dimmed to nothing.

Sighing, they both rested themselves in the covers.

Closing her eyes, Lila couldn't help but frown at the still-there light. Opening them, she found Tony lying on his back with one arm up by his head, the other thrown across his stomach as his eyes remained trained upon the ceiling.

The little light Lila had seen was from the arc reactor, glowing bright and blue in the dark. It was like a night light.

Resting her head on her arm, Lila shamelessly scoped the man before her. The dark made you brave. The last time she'd seen him had been over two years ago when they'd celebrated their birthdays together. He didn't look all that different, minus the obvious changes. His hair still held the same lazy scruff and could only be neatened with repetitive brushing. His eyes were the same brown, inquisitive and sharp and able to get nearly anything if he used them right. The signature goatee hadn't changed at all. Lila could remember when he'd first starting growing it and how she'd thought it looked ridiculous. She'd slowly taken a liking to it though, and it was hard to imagine him without it.

She remembered a lot of things to do with Tony. Like how if he really concentrated he could make a decent meal, and that he'd been completely opposed to having a cat but he'd soon grown to be Honey's favourite person.

"Having fun?"

Tony dropped his head to the right to look at her, his lashes shining white from the reactor's beam.

Lila was unfazed, and said, "Do you remember Honey?"

"Do I remember what?" he said around a yawn, huffing a laugh at the affectionate name.

Lila gave him an amused look. "Honey, the _cat._ Not _you_ , honey." she clarified.

Tony blinked in realization before chortling to himself. Then, he repeated, "The cat? Yeah." Tony smirked at the memory. "She was alright."

" _Please_ , you loved her. She loved you, too." Lila remembered the way she'd prance over his work bench and coil beside him. Most of the time he'd shoo her away, but others he would sit and stroke her ginger coat absently, getting traces of oil through her fur.

Tony rolled his eyes in the dark. "Because I _fed_ her. But yeah, she was a good cat. What ever happened to her?"

"She's back in Brooklyn. She was given to another family." Lila said in a quiet voice that was used only in the dark of bedtime. Lila wasn't about to say that she hadn't been able to afford her upkeep. It had been a hard few weeks after giving her away.

"You should bring her here." Tony told her, his hand tracing patterns on his stomach.

"She isn't mine anymore. This lady, Anne Connley, owns her; her kids _love_ her. Anyway, I'm heading back soon; I might visit." Lila explained, settling into the pillows.

Tony seemed to be caught off guard, and shot her a look. "Back to Brooklyn?"

Lila nodded.

"Oh." Tony hummed, mulling it over. "Why?" he said almost incredulously.

Lila blinked as though it was obvious. Why _wouldn't_ she go back? "You're back now; thing's will be normal. I don't need to be here." It was true. Her work was done; it was time to go back home.

"Don't you?" Tony questioned her. "Because this project's kind of a big deal and you aren't too shabby with-"

" _Tony_." Lila said, shutting him up from any further rambling. "If you want me to stick around, just say so."

The mechanic rolled over to face her, illuminating her face with azure light. " _Look_ , I know the last time we lived together didn't go all that great." Lila scoffed at the understatement, but it went unnoticed. "But we were kids and hotheads and didn't know a thing about _living_ together. We thought it'd be just like MIT but it wasn't. Now that we know that, though…" he trailed off. "You could have your own room. Hell, you could have your own _section_. You can help me with Mark Two and we can have all-nighters like we used to. It'll be just like old times but better."

Lila stilled. He was asking her to move back in? Of course, it would be better than Brooklyn. Back there she was living in a shabby one bedroom flat and barely earning enough to stay afloat. Speaking of which, her boss wouldn't be easy accepting her back ever since she ditched all those months ago. But that stubborn edge remained, and it urged her on. _You don't need help, you can do this on your own, you don't need help…_

But maybe this wasn't ' _help_ '. Maybe if she looked at it like moving in with an old friend, she'd allow herself to say yes. She really wanted to say yes.

Tony could see the little war waging behind her eyes. "There's nothing for you in Brooklyn, Lil. There never has been, never will be." He said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to live off your money, Tony. I want to pay rent and buy food and not just freeload all the way."

Tony had always thought she was ridiculous in that sense. He was a _billionaire_ ; she didn't have to pay rent on a house he _built_. But he knew she was Little Miss Independent. It could definitely be one of her greatest downfalls. Still, finding a job in Malibu these days that wasn't at a strip joint was pretty hard. "How about you help me around the workshop? That can be your rent."

That wasn't enough. "I'll cook every Tuesday."

Tony attempted to bite back a grin. "Yeah, okay. You can cook every Tuesday."

"I'm serious, Tony. I'm not a charity case here." Lila told him sternly.

Tony only rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Just…think of it as an extended sleepover." He winked. "We'll go pick up your stuff tomorrow. Sound good?"

Lila didn't have much more in Brooklyn, only a few bits and bobs. "Yeah." She humoured him, starting to feel the effects of the sleeping pill, but a buzz of excitement managed to keep her eyes open.

"Good." Tony reached over to briefly squeeze her hand. "It'll be fun. Just like old times." Lila could see the full-blown grin he was keeping at bay.

"Dear God, I hope not." Lila yawned.

Tony only laughed and rolled over.

 **Chapter 10! Tell me what you guys are thinking.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel in any way or form, including characters, comics, scripts, movies, etc. This is a work of fiction and I own only my OC/OCs and certain plot points.**

Lila woke up groggily the next morning, but was feeling better having slept.

"Finally."

Lila groaned at Tony's nearby voice, kicking up the covers. Sometimes the mechanic's humorous tone was harsh on the ears.

"Thought you'd never wake up. I had to check those pills to make sure they weren't filled with arsenic or some shit." The sound of cups and spoons was heard. "Coffee?"

Lila let out a guttural sound of affirmation, roughly pulling any knots from her hair with her fingers.

"You should get ready; I want an early start if we're gonna pick up your stuff in Brooklyn."

"Do we have to take a plane?" she mumbled. It was about a five hour trip.

"Not unless you _want_ to take a forty hour road trip." Tony said. Just the thought of being stuck with him for forty hours straight was enough to make her cringe.

"We're taking a plane."

* * *

"See you in a few, J." Tony announced to the workshop as Lila plopped down into the passenger seat of the Audi R8. It wasn't Lila's favourite car of the bunch, that title belonged to the '67 Shelby Cobra, but the Audi was decent.

"I'll be waiting, sir." JARVIS replied as Tony closed his door and started the engine. With a healthy hum he revved the engine before zooming up the workshop's driveway.

Lila leaned against the window, looking out at the ocean view. It was bright today, and the sun was glistening off the rolling waves, the blue sky clear.

As they reached the main road, Lila took Tony's advice that he'd given her not hours ago. _Don't think too hard, okay? You've got that ugly nose scrunch thing going; I know you're thinking._

It was true; Lila had been thinking overtime about a lot of things. Mark Two, the wiring of that hand, Pepper, Tony, JARVIS, Brooklyn, Rhodes…Her mind had been packed.

So, for the next ten minutes, she let it drift as they entered the city. Eventually, it found a sight of interest.

She couldn't help but mull over Tony's speech a few days ago. _I never got to say goodbye to my father._ Since when had that plagued Tony's mind? Lila knew he'd been troubled by it for a while, but with Jarvis' help he'd managed to conquer it.

 _Edwin Jarvis._ The punctual, good-tempered butler that had been more of a father figure to Tony than his real father had been. He'd even helped Lila along the way. After her father had left, she had next to no-one to idolize in a similar way. The only person for that had been Jarvis. Lila always thought he'd make a good father. They'd grown even closer after the death of her mother. He and her mom had been good friends, come to think of it.

He'd been good at comforting, something that Howard had overlooked as feminine softness and therefore disregarded it. If Lila was struggling with anything, especially after her mother went, there were two or three people she could turn to. Tony, of course. He always approached things with a certain amount of humour, but when it was clear that it was more serious than that, he'd do everything in his power to help. You had to be a good friend for that to happen, though; he never dished out sentimental talk to just anyone. The second person could be Rhodes, but that was rare. He was usually Plan B if Tony didn't work out. The last person had always been Jarvis. She'd visit him, sometimes with Tony, sometimes without, and they'd sit for a good hour or two and sort things out. She'd been just as heartbroken as Tony had been when he'd died. But after they made the AI, however, it took the edge off things. He had the butler's mannerisms and same British tilt.

"I told you to stop thinking."

Lila looked over at Tony, his sunglasses reflecting the road ahead.

"What's in your head?" he asked nonchalantly, scratching at his hairline.

Lila bit the inside of her cheek before replying. "I was actually just thinking about Jarvis. _Edwin_ Jarvis."

Tony's brows rocketed up. "Why?" Nobody had spoken word of the butler in _years._

"Your little speech the other day reminded me of him. I kind of miss the guy." That was an understatement.

"Same here, kiddo." He said as he made a left turn.

Lila frowned at the remark. "I'm _older_ than you." She pointed out.

"Only in looks." He grinned jokingly at her. Before anything could escalate, he said, "Alright, we're here."

Nice dodge, Stark.

* * *

Once again, Lila was put under the strain of escalation upon lift off. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax her body under the pressure.

Tony, on the other hand, was definitely relaxed. With a glass of whiskey in his hand he propped his feet up on the seat beside Lila. They were once again facing one another by a shared window. The 10 AM sunlight flooded the interior of the cabin, shining through Tony's glass and brightening the golden liquid.

Half an hour into the flight and Tony broke the silence. Lila blinked her eyes away from the bright window at the sound of his voice.

"I, uh…" he began uncertainly, which led Lila to believe it was something serious. He was always a smooth talker. "I guess I should probably thank you for, you know, _finding_ me." He said as casually as he could, fingertip running around the rim of his whiskey glass.

Lila suspected the flight was bringing back the memory of being on the trip home last week. Tony never just 'decided to thank you'.

With unsure eyes, she looked over at him to find his attention already fixed upon her. "You did." She shrugged.

Shaking his head, Tony said, "No, I said 'good'. Now, I'm saying 'thank you'…It's nice to be back." He said before adding quickly, "It's nice to see you again."

Lila was a little stunned. Usually, if any soft moments sprung up between them they were initiated by Lila. Hardly ever had it been the other way around. She supposed that made it extra special. "It's nice to see you too, Tony." She returned.

Abashedly, Tony nodded once, his lips twitching upwards softly. Turning to the sunlit window, he allowed the plane's jets fill the silence.

* * *

"East Flatbush. Take a right here. E 34th Street."

After spending a few minutes navigating they pulled up outside a set of apartments stacked upon one another, the walls made of dry, decaying brick.

Lila was used to the sight, and stood from the car.

"You moved." Tony noted, none too happy. Standing also, he locked his car. Gazing around himself, he took in the similar buildings and the residents that were now gazing out their front windows. "Uh, should I be worried about the car?" he asked over his shoulder as Lila came to stand beside him.

Looking the sleek mobile over, Lila shrugged. "Probably." She clamped him on the shoulder and walked up toward her front door, shuffling through her pocket to get her keys. Jamming them into the lock, she unlocked the door and it creaked open. Behind her, Tony stood with his hands firmly shoved inside his pockets.

"Home, sweet home." She sighed heavily. A dusty aroma filled her nose and she couched away the stench. "Sorry about this." She apologised as she looked around. After staying at the mansion for so long, she could _really_ see what a dump the place was.

Tony remained in the doorway, however, arms crossed tightly as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad." Lila mumbled as she spun around to face him, but stalled at his expression. It was almost angry. "What?"

"You're kidding, right?" Tony said, eyes narrow. "This _is_ a joke. Right?"

"I don't…" Lila shook her head in confusion. "What are you…?"

"You _live_ here?" Tony gestured roughly to the floor.

Lila took offense to that remark, blinking wildly before declaring, "Not everyone lives in a mansion, Stark. You know I'm not a billionaire; what did you expect?"

"What about the other place, huh? _Hancock_ Street?" he remembered. "Remember, we got it there because you-"

"-because I loved the movies. Yeah, I remember." She finished, crossing her arms and leaning against the kitchen bench.

"It was a nice place. Why'd you move to literally one of the _worst_ suburbs in Brooklyn? Do you _want_ to get mugged?" he asked incredulously.

"The landlord was a _creep,_ okay?" Lila said. "So, I moved." She shrugged. She could still remember the greasy old man that ran her building.

"Yeah, but _here_?" Tony prodded.

"I'm a broke-ass woman with a master's degree in electrical engineering and physics; another in women's and gender studies, and one more in planetary sciences. I got scholarships for all of them. Want to know why I can't get a job?" she curved a brow at him challengingly.

"Enlighten me." He said, though he was slightly reeling from the information. She was smart, that was obvious to anyone; but Tony had no idea she'd gone onto study in the areas she had. They'd studied the engineering and physics courses together, but she must have pursued the others after they went separate ways. He was a little impressed.

"I am _over-qualified_. Nowhere wants to take me for whatever reason. Whether they think I'll be an internal competitor or whatever else they're worried about, they won't hire me." She said.

"Why not work somewhere that deserves you, then?" Tony shrugged easily.

"I can't afford that transportation every day." She scoffed.

Tony straightened. " _That's_ the thing. Why not call me up? I get the whole 'independent' thing, _believe_ me. But seriously, what's the use of having a billionaire friend if you're not going to take advantage of that?" he strode forward. "Because _this_ ," he gestured around him. "This is a joke, Lil."

Lila tightened her crossed arms in response. "I'm taking advantage of it now, aren't I?"

* * *

"You're kidding." Tony's voice wandered in from the living room.

Lila looked up from where she was packing a box of belongings in her bedroom. "What?" she called out.

Footsteps were heard moments later, and Lila turned to where Tony stood in the doorway.

"When the hell was this taken?"

In Tony's hand was an aged photo in a cheap frame. It was of three people, all squished together and beaming. One was Rhodes, all pimples and white teeth, grinning but still breathing a military air. The next was Tony, donning his MIT bed-head and a fantastically wide smile, brown eyes narrowed and creases sprouting from their corners. The last person was Lila, her hair also a sweaty mess and cheek slammed up against Tony's, whose arms were wrapped around both her and Rhodey's shoulders. It had been shot in hot afternoon sunlight, the rays obviously blinding them and reddening their cheeks.

Lila smiled warmly. "End of semester four finals."

Tony looked back down at it and blew a raspberry.

"You wait till you find the others." She trilled, turning back to the work at hand.

"Hey, unless you have photos of the end-term parties, I'm fine." He said as he left the room.

"Hate to tell you…"

" _No!_ "

* * *

After packing up her belongings, including the party photos, it was four o'clock and both the woman with four master's degrees _and_ the billionaire were exhausted.

They almost decided to book a room for the night, but decided the best thing to do was just catch the flight back home tonight.

 _Home._ That was a strange word for Lila.

As soon as they were in the air, Tony ordered a bottle of champagne, pouring out two glasses.

"To a new home!" he rejoiced tiredly from his seat, holding up his sparkling glass.

A warm smile that spoke of hesitation played upon her lips. "A new home." Lila echoed before downing the drink.

 **okay so that was the last of my pre-written chapters. i'll see how i go writing more, i'm fairly busy but i shouldn't take too too long**


End file.
